


This Fast, Unreasonable Spring（翻译）

by cyrialec



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Rentboys, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrialec/pseuds/cyrialec
Summary: Merlin只是想尝试不复杂的事，Arthur只是为了工作。他们都没有期待能遇到对方。已翻完，字数约4w8。





	This Fast, Unreasonable Spring（翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Fast, Unreasonable Spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/404631) by [i_claudia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_claudia/pseuds/i_claudia), [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 挺喜欢的一篇故事，谢谢i_claudia和hermette两位太太！喜欢的同好推荐去看原文！  
> 没有beta，有错漏的地方请指正！

 

 _ **Part One**_  
  
  
Arthur并没有期待谁来“拯救”他，也不是因为缺乏自尊心或者daddy issue才干这行的。 他的daddy issues都能写成几本书了，但它们都跟他的工作无关。他只是喜欢性爱。他喜欢和别人来场没有附加条件的性爱（无论是操还是被操），也没有期待一瞬的欢愉之外的东西，而且他 _擅长_ 这个；见鬼，他可是最好的。他显然不是那种在侧巷里给十镑就口交的货色——如果一个客人想要他，他们最好能付得起一大笔钱来享受这项优待。

  
Lance知道他怎样工作，不管现在行情如何，他都会在把客人交给Arthur之前彻底地检查他们的情况，所以Arthur的新嫖客毫无疑问是个被弄混的错误。这个男孩——对他是个男孩；如果他真的满了19岁（哪怕刚满一天），Arthur肯定会很惊讶——非常瘦，穿着一件过于宽松的长袖运动衫，袖子的接缝上还有几个洞。他的头发是场绝对的灾难。他不像是那种会找高级男妓的类型，更不用说能买得起他们。他看上去有点紧张，而且被吓坏了, 瘦削的脸上蓝眼睛睁得很大。

  
有些时候，Arthur的工作会比其他人的差那么一点。

  
他不确定地审视着这个男孩。也许他是来这儿打扫的或者来修哪个漏了的水龙头，他满怀希望地想。他忽略了一件事：管理部永远不会在他工作的时候送任何人上来，而且他在的地方是个复式套房，需要一把钥匙才能让电梯到达指定的那一层。“你确定你来对地方了？”

  
那个孩子吞咽了一下，急促地点点头，他的眼睛盯着Arthur的衬衣最上面那三颗解开的扣子， Arthur在心里叹了口气。他正富有技巧地躺卧在一张漂亮的红色扶手椅上，动作恰到好处地展示着他自己，但是在这位嫖客面前，这一切都白费了。Arthur以前从没有质疑过Lance，但他已经在心里写好了一篇冗长的抱怨，从他可能是Lance最好的员工开始，结束于要求知道该死的为什么这个地位意味着他该得到这样一位瘦得皮包骨又打扮糟糕的孩子，很明显——他要不就是打赌输了要不就是有严重的问题该去找一位 _精神病医师_ ，而不是来找Arthur。

  
但仍然，这个孩子肯定有钱来支付它，或者是从别处借来的，足够买下Arthur到明天早晨，并且Arthur并没有坦然到能拒绝那么一笔钱的地步。再说，保持好Lance的最佳员工这个身份意味着有时他在接那些好活儿的同时也需要做些劣等的工作。他允许自己再最后消沉一下，然后让自己沉浸到眼前的工作中。客人就是客人，而Arthur是最好的那个是有原因的。  
  
“Emrys，对吗？”他问，他的声音柔滑得像丝绸，几乎在爱抚着Lance给他的那个名字的音节，那孩子沉默地点点头。“你想喝点什么吗？让你……放松的东西？”  
  
“嗯，”Emrys说，说话的时候声音有点尖促，“我想？是的？”  
  
Arthur再次在心里叹了口气，慢慢地从椅子上站起来，察觉到Emrys的目光一直追随着他的一举一动。这将会是一个漫长又无趣的夜晚。

  
:::  
  
它不是。上帝，Arthur不知道这个男孩是从哪儿来的，或者他是干什么的，但他在床上真是 _该死_ 的棒。他清楚地知道该怎样抚摸，怎样用舌头沿着Arthur的肌肤舔舐直到Arthur因为快感而颤抖，知道什么时候该放缓什么时候该挺进，坚硬、有力而且正好在对的位置上。Arthur已经记不起来上一次他这么享受工作是什么时候了，也记不起上一次有客人给了他一次真正绝妙的高潮是什么时候。  
  
但不止这个，Arthur被Emrys坦率地表达他每一个想法的做法弄得有点不知所措了，每一种透过他的身体传来的情感都是那么真实。没人是为了做自己才来找男妓的。他们来是为了逃离现实、尝试打破规则，或者是做点小实验，或仅仅为了和某个第二天早晨他们不必与之共进早餐的人做爱。但Emrys不一样；他身上有些真实的东西，有些关于他内在的真实，像个小钩子一样捕获了Arthur的兴趣，把他拉近。他想知道更多Emrys的事，想了解他身体的线条和脸颊上的酒窝，他眼睛后面的光和阴暗，他专注而投入地探索着尽可能多的Emrys，感受着他习惯的做爱方式，记住他发出的每一个美妙的声音。

  
Emrys在日出的时候离开，在玫瑰色的光里他的身体有种奇特的美感。他又穿上了那件糟糕的运动衫，遮住了Arthur在他胸口咬出的痕迹，Arthur知道这很蠢又不合时宜，但他只想把那件丑毙了的灰色东西扔出窗户然后把这个男人包裹在丝绸床单里——赤身裸体的。

  
Arthu在床上看着Emrys系好了他运动鞋的鞋带，太过舒适的感觉让他还不想动一根手指头。

  
“你叫什么？”Arthur问，冲动的，在一夜令人惊叹的性爱之后有点不计后果了。根据Lance的说法和工作文书上写的他的名字是Emrys，但是Arthur最开始在这行里学到的几件事其中一个就是，从没有人会给出他们真正的名字。他知道他不该问。他破坏了一条重要的规矩，但比起那些规定，他想知道更多。  
  
他并没有太认真去想 _为什么_ 他想知道。  
  
Emrys看着Arthur，牙齿咬住了下嘴唇。“Merlin,”他轻声说，Arthur让那几个不熟悉的音节在他口腔里划过，试探着。 _Merlin_.  
  
Arthur向门边的Merlin走过去——他第一次这样做——然后在一连串令人不可置信又冲动无比的愚蠢的支配下，把Merlin固定在门上，一只手抬起他的下巴，最后一次品尝Merlin柔软的嘴唇。当他后退的时候，Merlin的眼睛有些茫然，他的嘴唇鲜红、润泽、残留着亲吻带来的瘀伤。他抬起手，近乎羞怯地让他的手指穿过Arthur的头发。

  
Merlin张开嘴，在他再三考虑之前几乎就要说些什么——他迅速低下头，转身离开了。Arthur想追上他再给他一个吻，把他拖回床上再次描绘他身体的每一部分，但相反地，他拉紧了身上的睡袍然后关上了门。毕竟，今天也还有工作要做。

  
:::  
  
这事儿第一次发生的时候，他正坐在一家店里吃油腻的炸鱼薯条，前一天的报纸在他面前平展着。他恰好抬起头看到了一个有着一头蓬松黑发穿着破旧连帽衫的身影消失在街角。在能思考他在做什么之前，他就已经站起来然后冲出了门。但不管怎样；他站到街上的时候，那里已经没有人了。他给了自己一个自嘲的笑，为了他的愚蠢，他走回店里。他坐下来喝完他的啤酒，一只眼睛看着窗外。

  
它第二次、第三次和第四次发生的时候，他是在酒吧、花店和公园里。Arthur只是看到了一个深咖啡色头发的人接着他就陷进了一团他没法解释的兴奋里。两周过去了。他和6个客人上床了，和其中一个有两次，并决心不管快要让他发疯是什么，都先放到一边。他是如此坚决，如此严格地为自己定下了规矩，以至于他根本没准备好——说得好像他能准备好似的——当他走进书店准备买最后一本哈利·波特然后‘砰’地撞倒了Merlin，让他呈大字状躺在地上，包里的书还撒得到处都是。

  
“操，”Merlin说，表情因为疼痛而有点扭曲，仍然躺着。Arthur花了整整四秒才认出他但那时候他已经在他身边弯下腰，拾捡着那些书。他们恰好在同一时间认出了对方，这一认知猛地击中了他俩，然后他们僵住了，手还紧紧抓着同一本廉价的平装本。

  
"Oh god," Merlin说，脸红得不像样。他从Arthur手中抽出那本书，用力把它塞进了书包。  
  
不知怎么的，他看上去…年纪大了一些。也许是因为他认真地梳好了头发或者是因为他胳膊下夹着几本书，或是因为他没用脚尖划拉着地板，没有因为某种可能是尴尬的东西而深深低着头。这让Arthur绷紧了神经，他的血液在他的耳朵里轰鸣。他做了所有他能做的才没让自己推着Merlin的肩膀，重新让他躺回地上然后贴到那不可思议的身体上去。  
  
"Merlin,"他说，他的声音自己听起来都嘶哑又刺耳。  
  
Merlin抬起头，吓了一跳。“你还记得我的名字？”

  
“我—我没有…一般我——”他开始结巴了。天啊，他记不起上一次他结巴是什么时候，也不记得上一次他感到紧张是什么时候——上一次有人 _让_ 他感到紧张。但是Merlin开始动了，他整理好书而且站起来了，他要 _离开_ 了。  
  
“等等！“Arthur说，惊慌的。“Merlin，等会。”他在门口追上了他，两根手指紧紧抓着他薄外套的边缘，拉起拉链抵御三月夜晚的寒意。“等一下。”  
  
Merlin垂下眼盯着马路，然后对上了Arthur的目光。“请你——”  
  
“我以为你会过来。”

  
Merlin笑了，“一个晚上。”  
  
“什么？”

  
“那就是我能…你可并不是特别便宜，Arthur。”   
  
他的名字，在那个嘴唇里。Arthur需要再一次听到它。  
  
“我以为上次我们过得很愉快。”

  
“是的。但是我，Arthur，我是个 _学生_ 。我不能——总之，我们必须在这儿说这个吗？”   
  
Arthur放开了他的外套然后伸手握住了Merlin消瘦的手腕。那里的脉搏正疯狂地跳动着。“你想去哪——”  
  
“我不想，”Merlin说。他用力抽出被Arthur抓着的手，当Arthur喊出“打折！”的时候他已经走出十步远了。  
  
Merlin顿住了。他慢慢转过身。“打折？”  
  
“对，”Arthur大跨步地走到他身边。“对那些…回头客。”  
  
Merlin吞咽了一下；Arthur能看到他的喉结在上下滑动。他想靠到他身上，在那里吮出一个伤痕——几个星期都不会消失的那种。  
  
“我——我不能——”

  
Arthur能看到Merlin脸上一连串表情的变换，他想着这个男人在他的一生里是否成功保守过一次秘密。如果Arthur没有被绝望压垮过的话他或许会觉得这很好笑；在他脑袋里，钱是他最后考虑的那种事。  
  
“你看，”他说。“我才是那个要求的人。那个…我们会解决好的。”他再次拉起Merlin的手腕，在他潮湿的掌心轻轻画着圈。  
  
Merlin倾向他，狂乱地眨着眼睛。接着他深深地吸了口气，走开了。恐慌，寒冷，Arthur感到有小爪子抓住了他的胃，就在他已经在把自己变成一个彻头彻尾的拉皮条的边缘时，他意识到Merlin没有走之前他选的那边，他走过Arthur身边，朝着Arthur套间的方向走去。  
  
Arthur转过身快走几步赶上Merlin。他落后他一步，专注的目光投到他脸上，在夜晚昏暗的光线下他真是该死的好看，深色的头发在夜幕下几乎是蓝幽幽的。Arthur用力地吞咽着，转开脸不看Merlin，他的心脏威胁着要跳出胸腔。被Merlin拒绝的恐慌此时已经被他真的说了 _yes_ 给替代了。而且Arthur不记得上一次他和某个人做爱仅仅只是因为他想——是什么时候的事了。这对他来说是未知的、不可确定的。他已经习惯于遵从一套注定好的规则，那把他套在里面，把其他人拒绝在外面。但是Merlin…Arthur有种不确定的感觉，Merlin能剥离所有他身上加着的一切然后把它们用正确的顺序放回来。  
  
但是这些东西没有一个让Arthur真正关心，他们正走在街上，Merlin的呼吸加快了点而且有些不稳，他们的胳膊不时拂过对方的。他能感觉到Merlin的皮肤传来的热量，还有，他要收回他所有关于他不是那种会在后巷给人口交的那个言论。他甚至不需要一条小巷，只要有一片阴影——一个坚固的灯柱下面，就那件事来说——然后他就可以跪下来。  
  
"Merlin,"他说，握住了他的胳膊，再次扯住他的袖子。"Merlin."  
  
“我们已经快——”Merlin说，抓住Arthur的手肘然后把他向前推。过了好像有几个世纪那么久之后，他们到了那家酒店。Merlin几乎是拖着他进电梯的，他把手伸进Arthur的口袋胡乱地翻找着。他两个一起才成功把识别卡插进了电梯并准确无误地按下了Arthur那一层的按钮。但他们把这些做好的那一刻，Arthur就把Merlin推到了墙上然后猛地撞上了他的嘴唇。他感觉自己已经快疯了，当他拉扯着Merlin的衣服，渴望触及到他皮肤的时候。  
  
“天哪，”Merlin说，他的手指拽着Arthur的领带。“我想——让我——”

  
“好，”Arthur回答，他用力扯着Merlin的外套。虽然他们中没有一个想拿开放在对方身上的手，但当电梯终于‘叮’了一声到达终点的时候，他们几乎绊倒了一个试着进电梯的人。

  
"God," Merlin说着，放弃了对解开Arthur领带的尝试，仅仅是把他的衬衫从他的裤子里扯了出来。“你是这么…你看起来——”   
  
他们在去房间和床上的路上撞到了几次墙，他们身后被丢下了一串皱巴巴的半毁的衣服。当他们终于到床上的时候，他们两个都已经被剥光了，Arthur把Merlin推倒在绸缎床单上然后爬到他身上，用膝盖支撑着他自己，双手在Merlin泛红的胸口上轻扫着模糊的圆圈，Merlin拱起身子迎向他的抚摸，他的呼吸间夹杂着轻柔的“ _啊、啊、啊_ ”，这正在让Arthur发疯。  
  
“你想怎么——”他说，晃动着他的臀部让自己的勃起贴上Merlin的磨蹭着。

 

“你觉得——”

“你感觉起来棒极了，“ Merlin回应，他的声音只比呻吟大了那么一点。他的手在床单上划动着，揪紧又松开，然后Arthur停下了他的动作，抓住他的手指并缠上了自己的。  
  
"Merlin," 他说，然后又是一声" _Merlin_ "，这次声音大了一些。Merlin猛地睁开眼睛，瞳孔张大，Arthur认出了它们中所包含的东西：纯然的恐慌。

  
“没事儿的，”他说，慢慢压低身体覆盖住Merlin。“一切都很好。”  
  
"Arthur," Merlin哽住了，然后，在一个不太可能完成的动作里，把他们俩的位置调了过来同时把Arthur固定在床上。事实上，Arthur跟本就不要费多少力气就能把他们翻回去，但他没有。他被他身上这个男人的眼神给迷住了，野性、急切、让人喘不过气，将他感受到的快感传到Arthur的身体里。他闭着眼睛，嘴唇放松，潮红伴随着他戳刺Arthur的动作布满了他的整个胸膛，他的每一次动作都更把Arthur拉近高潮的边缘。  
  
“我们应该—”Merlin喘息着，“安全套，你有——”

  
“对，”Arthur的手指陷进了Merlin瘦长结实的手臂里，他的身体在Merlin的抽动下向上弯着，“但是——”  
  
“在哪——”

Arthur呻吟着伸手摸索到Merlin的臀，一个试图让他的节奏慢下来的无用尝试。“操，你真的太棒了。”

  
“我们要——”

  
“我知道，”Arthur从喉咙里挤出声音，就好像他还需要上任何关于安全性行为的课似的。他的一只手滑到下面握住了他们俩的阴茎，在Merlin的步调被打乱的时候感受到胜利的自得在他的胃部燃烧着。“我只是想感受你。”  
  
Merlin小小地呻吟一声然后垂下头靠在Arthur的肩上。他急促灼烫的呼吸喷在那片皮肤上，接着Arthur侧过脸，用牙齿咬住了Merlin的耳垂。

  
“我一直想着你，”他喃喃地说，Merlin几乎在啜泣了。“没法停下来。”

" _Arthur._ "  
  
“你有没有——”他说，再把嘴唇抿成一条细线之前。这不是他，这不是他会做的事。他从性爱里赚钱，就是这样。他从来没有向他的客人要过任何其他的东西。但是现在，在这一刻，Merlin 感觉起来完全不像一位客人，Arthur也完全不像一个男妓。他感到迫切、感到有火在烧，好像他是他身体之外的什么东西。而且他的恐慌已经在蠢蠢欲动，所以当Merlin说“让我上你”的时候，Arthur几乎是被解救了。这是他能处理的东西，他明白这个。他从Merlin身下挪开去够到床头柜上的润滑剂和几个安全套，然后躺回了那个又大又软的枕头，熟练的手指在他腿间按压着。  
  
“你有多想要我？”

  
“我——”Merlin重重地吞咽，他的眼睛晃过Arthur的身体。“我——能让我就这样——”   
  
“任何事。”

  
他打开了一个安全套，坐起来卷着它滑下Merlin的阴茎，眼睛锁定在他的脸上。然后他躺了回去，Merlin在床上膝行了一段然后保持着朝向他打开的大腿间的姿势，他的心脏跳得很快。下一刻他进来了，仅仅只是一点点，但Arthur觉得他的眼睛在他脑袋里向后翻了一圈。

  
“来，Arthur，”Merlin说，然后他，带着令人惊讶的温柔，把Arthur的腿固定在自己的腰臀上，伸手抚着Arthur的后腰中间凹陷的部分。“和我一起。”

  
然后操， _操_ ，他进来了，一个慢而长的滑动，带来令人舒适的压力，Arthur在他的抚摸下拱起身体，渴求着更多。14天和7场性爱让Arthur的记忆有点模糊了，但是随着他第一次摆动起他的臀部，一切都疯狂地涌回来了，属于Merlin的美味的节奏，他准确地知道该向哪儿挺进的方式。他试着配合他，但是Merlin把他抱得太紧了，紧紧地攀附着他，就好像他想进入他的身体然后把他的皮肤当成一件外套穿着那样。  
  
这场性爱的节奏很慢，这正是Arthur想要的。他觉得他可以作为一个快乐的人死去，如果他从来不要从这张床上离开，从来不要比他们此刻这个的距离更长地远离这个男人。当Merlin 终于高潮的时候，似乎他们两个都毫无防备，一声喘息，然后Merlin的手指紧紧掐着他的臀。他没动，战栗着，嘴唇在Arthur的锁骨上印上潮湿的吻。

  
几次急促的呼吸之后，他带着Arthur和他一起翻了个身。“帮我，”他说，举起手放到Arthur的唇边，Arthur——正硬得发疼，Merlin的阴茎滑出了他的身体——急切地遵从了他，把那些修长的手指吮到嘴里，在他的掌心舔出一条水痕。然后，用一种毫无瑕疵的准确方式，Merlin伸手握住了Arthur的阴茎，在六次爱抚之后Arthur射了，他的头向后仰得厉害，在Merlin的胸腹上留下飞溅开的白浊。  
  
最终，Arthur爬起来找到了一块法兰绒。他打湿了它，把它和一杯水一起递给了Merlin，后者正有点不好意思地咧嘴笑着，擦干净身体之后一口气喝完了那杯水。

  
“我真的可以喝上一杯茶，”他说，接着Arthur大笑出声。

  
“抱歉，没有茶。”

  
“没有茶？你在开玩笑吧？”

  
“这里并不是真的——”Arthur暧昧地摆了摆手。“我并不真的住在这里或者什么的。”

  
“你不吗？”Merlin坐起来打量着四周。Arthur随着他的目光看了一圈这个房间。它很好，但它也只是个房间。  
  
“这里只是…我在这儿工作。”   
  
“你的办公室。”

  
Arthur发出一阵轻笑。“没错。”  
  
“抱歉，我以为——”

  
“什么？因为我是个男妓所以我住在一家酒店里？”   
  
“不。”Merlin摇了摇头。"Arthur——"  
  
但他现在不想让这种事横在他们中间，不想当一个男妓，也不想让Merlin成为一个客人。  
  
“今晚留下来。”

  
Merlin给了他一个难解的表情。“我不能。”

“如果是钱的事——”

  
“不，不是。我只是——”

  
但他并不想听到Merlin要说的话，不能忍受他想出来的无论什么借口，所以他爬到他腿上，手指插进那头浓密的头发，让他的脑袋向后倾着，轻柔地舔舐着他的口腔，手描绘着他身体的曲线。当Merlin拉着Arthur一起向后倒回了床上，他知道他已经赢了。他在Merlin的眼睛上落下一个吻，他的脸颊上，他耳朵下柔软的皮肤上。

  
“留下来。”他低声说。

  
Merlin留下来了。

  
:::  
  
第二天早上Arthur独自一人醒来，臀部隐隐作痛，并且找到了一张来自Merlin的字条。  
  
九点有讲座  
  
M  
  
——在那之下，那串数字毫无疑问是他的手机号，这很勇敢，而且Arthur很喜欢。不是第一次了，他很感激这家酒店有洗衣服务，他走下床慢悠悠地在这个套间里转了一圈，捡起昨天穿的现在已经皱成一团的衣服。他穿戴好，走过几个街区到了他的公寓门口，开门进去。

  
他冲澡的时候把纸条丢在了桌上，但不知怎么的，当他带着任务出门去赴一个约的时候，那张纸条又回到了他口袋里。他一整天都重复着同一个动作，把那张纸条折了又折，他回家顺路买了些牛奶，当时他打算把它丢到垃圾桶里，但在他到家之前，他重新考虑了。Lance会杀了他的，Arthur清楚。Lance会让他死得缓慢又痛苦，然后把他的尸体藏到谁也发现不了的地方，但Arthur并没有他理应的那么在乎，当他想起Merlin柔和的呼吸和他以为Arthur拒绝给他茶的时候他递过来的眼神。  
  
说实话，他竟然在 _考虑_ 给Merlin打电话这件事就是愚蠢至极的。令人震惊的。即使Arthur可以活一千次，他也列不完这是个糟糕的、糟透了的主意的原因。但他情愿从他甚至不真的了解Merlin这件事开始想。所以，好吧，也许从一开始他们之间就有某种奇怪的联系，某种把Arthur牵扯进来的东西，不过，Arthur和很多人都有这种化学反应。这可以说是他的工作。而且他们性的部分也棒极了。事实上，令人神魂颠倒，这个，Arthur觉得，说明了一些事。但那也仅仅是性而已。Arthur还是个专业人士。但…但是他又想起了在他们翻黄页找着某个会有茶的地方时Merlin是怎样咯咯笑着的（“他们一定要提供茶，”Merlin说，“拜托，看在上帝的份上。”) 又是怎样发现他们唯一能找到的地方是一家绝妙的中国餐厅，“他们的木须肉好吃得我愿意脱光了在上面滚。”Merlin声称。然后——Arthur发现他的微笑变得柔和了，他想起了Merlin睡着的时候毫无防备的样子，一只苍白的手塞在他的下巴下面，他无意识地蹭到Arthur身边取暖的样子，还有，Arthur不断地小幅度后退只为了看 Merlin的身体寻找着他的样子，却因为太入迷最终‘砰’地一声掉到了床底下。还有Merlin是怎样在一团毯子的纠缠下醒来接着就爆发出一阵大笑，笑得直不起腰的时候Arthur扑到他身上吻他，吻着他直到他们两个都喘不过气。  
  
没准，Arthur沉思着，如果他不去想那些可怕的后果时，只有好的事情会发生。积极的思考的确会创造奇迹，对吧？   
  
当然，他仍然要打给Merlin。他坐下来把那张纸条打开放在他面前，按出Merlin的号码，但是在他按下‘呼叫’之前他突然畏缩了。他该说些什么？ _嘿我是Arthur，你买下的那个男妓；要来场约会吗？_ _  
_  
他又输入了这个号码两次，把它保存进手机然后再删掉，接着他站起来在他的公寓里来回踱步。过了好一会儿，终于，他用一种听起来诡异地让他想起他父亲的语调告诉自己，Merlin留下他的电话号是有原因的，那个原因明显就是为了让Arthur打给他。他重新坐下来，拿起他的手机，带着一副坚定的表情拨出了那串数字。如果这一切会被他搞砸，至少他能告诉自己他不是胆小鬼。

  
:::  
  
Merlin从没想过在这件事上他会走这么远。那场分手的确糟糕透顶，那事儿是他曾以为只会发生在肥皂剧和烂到家的电影里面的那种，但是他觉得他要恢复也只是时间问题。他是浪费了人生中的两年，那又怎样，他前面还有大把的时间；他还年轻，也不是不可救药地缺乏魅力，毕竟，这份伤害终究也会随着时间的逝去而平复。

  
他没有想到的是，当他的 _脑子_ 想着他已经完全放下了Matthew的时候，他身体的其他部分并没有好好跟上。当他在学校里瞥见Matthew，臂弯上已经缠上了某些个光鲜亮丽的小白脸，他的心脏猛然收紧、喉咙发涩、胃底好像被开了个大洞，当他站在离他最近的垃圾桶边上时他几乎想吐了，因为他看到Matthew对着那小子露出了属于 _他的_ 微笑；那是他留着在Merlin心情处于最低谷的时候才会展现的微笑。看见它被毫无保留地送给了另一个人是个比他预想的更难挺过的重击。  
  
所以他做了当他的生活变得尤为酸涩时他常做的事：他拜访了Lance。有个短暂的瞬间他曾考虑去找Will，但是他的室友早就公开声明了他有多么地厌恶Matthew而且Merlin也并不真的想听到关于‘Will早就知道Matthew是个人渣还有只要Merlin _听_ 了他的劝，这一切都不会发生’这一类的言论。Merlin知道Will很可能是对的，但那并不是他现在想听到的东西，或许永远不是。

  
Lance是个不错的家伙，他住在离Merlin的大学只有几步路的地方，一个相当高档的房子，窗子下放着各种各样的花盆，整洁的阳台上有个松木盒他用来自己种些香草。他喜欢穿炭灰色的西裤，戴颜色鲜艳的领带，如果Merlin仅仅只是在走过这条街时看到他，哪怕过一百年他也不可能猜到Lance是靠着经营一个提供按小时收费的性服务的公司来买下这房子和那些他无比珍爱的并且贵到离谱的厨具的。他可能现在也不会知道，只除了Lance是个非常看重朋友之间的坦诚的人，当他意识到Merlin会在他身边待上不久的一阵子时，他相当坦白地说出了他是个妓院老板这个事实。  
  
“拜托，”Lance总是在Merlin叫他这个的时候这样说，看上去忍受很久了的样子，“我管理着的是一个非常受尊敬的 _陪同服务_ 。”  
  
管他呢。所有Merlin知道的就是Lance可能是唯一一个能给他安慰还不用担心会听见‘我早跟你说过’这样的话或其他伤害的人，而且还可能会给他做些好吃的或一杯巧克力来让他打起精神。

  
Lance对Merlin的遭遇显得有点被激怒了，他按着他的肩膀让他坐在厨房柜台边的一张凳子上，自己在厨房里转着，打开柜橱，摆放好各种食材。总的来说，Merlin很高兴他来找了Lance，因为Lance并不怎么了解 Matthew，所以他能更容易地说出Matt在任何事上都是个彻头彻尾的蠢货，并且他能比他做得好的多——还不会让Merlin觉得自己更像个可悲的傻子。Merlin 给了Lance一个期待的微笑，把脸颊贴到大理石的工作台上听着Lance告诉他在以后肯定会有更好的人来爱他，还有Matthew明显就是神经错乱了。作为一个人类来说Lance实在是甜过头了；他可能是某种外星生命或是个机器人。他比Merlin大七岁还和Gwen，一个友善迷人的姑娘——还让Merlin在需要的时候借走她的旧教科书，订婚了，真的是件好事，不然Merlin会忍不住冲动地选择和他最好的朋友之一来场rebound sex。

  
“挪开点，”Lance对他说，当Merlin抬起脑袋的时候，Lance把一碗热气腾腾的意大利面推到了他面前。Merlin用有点怀疑的眼神瞅着它，“面条？”他问。“我可是在期待着巧克力什么的。”   
  
“我用了我自制的香蒜酱，”Lance告诉他，“并且，如果它没有让你的味蕾想挂着羽毛和亮片在这间房里跳着踢踏舞转圈的话，你就真的病得不轻了，我的朋友。”

   
“怪胎，”Merlin低声抱怨，但不管怎样他还是试了那个香蒜。但结果它出乎意料的棒极了，而且这几天除了咖啡他并没怎么吃别的东西，所以最终他大概只用了两分钟就把整盘面都吞下去了。  
  
Lance用一种洞悉的眼神看着他。“好多了？”  
  
Merlin想撒谎说那其实非常难吃，但Lance一直对他的厨艺很敏感，而且这里也没保证说如果Merlin侮辱了那个酱料他也不会被扔出房门——即使他 _真的_ 心碎着。  
  
“嗯，”他说，然后又不得不低下头来掩饰他的表情，因为神啊，他的心真的碎了，或者至少裂了点缝，即使他知道Matthew可能是这个星球上最不适合恋爱的人。

  
“嘿，”Lance说，把手放到Merlin头上轻柔地揉着他的头发，“你总是对他太好了。”

  
Merlin把头转到他能看见Lance的那一边，仍然心里发苦，“我知道，”他说。“我知道这个，但那只是…太难了。”他记起了Matthew发给他的那些短信，他的声音温暖迷人，听起来像他们在分享着什么秘密似的，想起了Matthew的脸是多么靠近他的样子，他须后水的味道环绕着Merlin就像个舒适的毯子。  
  
他也记得走进去的那一瞬间；记得他度过了漫长又糟糕的一天回到自己的公寓时，却看见了那些赤裸纠缠的躯体和Matthew毫无悔意的眼神—— _我就是这样的人，Merlin，你不能接受吗？为什么你就不能单纯地爱着我这个人呢？_ ——记得那几近麻木的震惊和他的钥匙掉落到地板上发出的响声。他想不起来和Matthew在一起的那些人的脸，但这也许这是件好事。当时那个人是金发；接下来那个他觉得是棕发，但是他走进房第三次看到这景象的时候，Merlin马上转身离开了，完全没分神去细看眼前的闹剧。  
  
Lance仍然在抚摸着他的头发，如果Merlin就这让闭上眼睛，他能想象这是他的母亲，想象他还是在家里，从来没有去大学也从来没想过靠没日没夜地研究乔叟和他见鬼的《坎特伯雷故事集》来获得他的学位是个好主意，从来没有遇见Matthew也没有为他以为是爱情的东西牺牲掉他自己的原则。

  
他深深地吸了口气，Lance拍了拍他的肩膀。“这会需要一段时间的，”他轻柔地对Merlin说。 “它会让你感觉是在碎玻璃上爬，它会要比你曾体会过的任何痛苦都更难忍受，但事情会好转的。它们总是这样。”   
  
Merlin相当肯定Lance还有很多这样的金玉良言可以说，但是在他能向Merlin灌输更多智慧之前，他的手机响了。“抱歉，”Lance向他道歉。“工作电话。”

  
“好的，没事，”Merlin对着柜台喃喃低语，同时在Lance回电话的时候认真听着，他走出厨房到了他位于客厅下方的办公室，他的声音听起来沉稳而专业。那仍然很奇怪，知道Lance是怎样赚钱养家的，但Merlin猜如果Lance不是那个管理妓院的人事情会变得更奇怪。也许他们根本就不会成为朋友，Merlin想。他不认识任何性工作者，所以他并不真的知道他们是怎样的人，但是他脑子里有个图像：身材骨感双腿修长的男人或女人涂着浓重的眼影，穿着紧身的皮裤，还涂着红唇膏。有点吓人。  
  
他无所事事地想着也许Lance在某个时候也曾是个男妓。这是唯一他可能进入到现在这个行业的方法，他想，但是他不能想象出Lance穿着皮制的 _任何什么_ 。这简直让他脑仁疼。但是，他能想出Lance涂着一点眼线在一场高雅的宴会或其他什么上工作的场景。Lance很有可能还是个很棒的男妓，Merlin想，最高级的那种，然后他突然被Lance穿着一身考究的西装，隔着一杯红酒向某人微笑致意这个画面击中了；Lance在车后座或者别的什么地方，和一个客人调情。这比起那个红唇膏的可没那么让人害怕，而且还更…  
  
“哦天呐，”他大声说，猛地坐直了，因为他是个 _天才_ 。Lance的公司是不会雇佣任何怪人的，Merlin清楚；Lance本人就是Merlin遇到的最不让人讨厌的人，而且他真的可能只会拥有一些上等的男妓。这也不是说Merlin必须要和谁做爱。但一个性工作者就应该要满足人们的愿望，对吧？所有Merlin想要的就是和一个在不会他面前隐藏什么也不会在他背后捅十六刀的人共度那么一小段时间，也许还会有一小点接吻。他怀念着回到家能和某个人在长沙发上爱抚亲吻的日子，一个男妓并不会补足这个但没准能让他的状态不那么破碎分裂。他会和一个漂亮的人过一个晚上，会感觉他并不是这个世界嚼了半天又厌恶地吐出来的那种软骨头似的人类，他也知道他们两个对除了一个绝妙的夜晚之外都没有更多要求，这样就没有什么能伤害到他了。  
  
这个计划 _完美无缺_ ，只除了他现在要和Lance谈谈。  
  
“不行，”Lance在Merlin问的时候回答，“绝对 _不行_ 。”  
  
“为什么不？”Merlin接着问，固执地收紧了肩膀，“我有存着的钱；我能付得起。总之我很确定我能，”他修正了一下，试图想起来他现在到底在银行里存了多少钱。

  
Lance用一只手捂住脸，叹了口气，“Merlin，rebound sex已经够糟了。和一个男妓的rebound sex更是糟糕透顶。”

   
“比我和——约会还糟吗？”他哽住了，还是无法说出那个名字。“拜托，Lance，求你了。我并不是在要求一个 _漂亮女孩_ 。我只是想和一个我不必担心他会骗我的人在一起过一个晚上。”  
  
“你不这样做也能得到这个，”Lance抗议着。“Merlin，看看你：你很英俊，而且聪明又有趣。会有一个人出现然后意识到你就是他想要的那个人。”   
  
“我以为我遇到了这样的人，”Merlin说，柜台下的一只手握成了拳头。“Lance，听着，我知道还有很多人可以挑。我只是还没为他们准备好。我现在还不能做到把他们约出来或和他们出去吃饭，或者仅仅是陪他们去看场电影。同意我这件事，好吗？让我有这一个晚上。“  
  
Lance的眉毛皱得更紧了，但Merlin也冲他皱回去了。“是我把你从一辆公交车面前推开的，”他说，也知道这时候提起他们的相遇很卑劣，因为他发过誓他不会用这个来从Lance那儿获得什么好处，但是他现在已经没有退路了而且Lance也不是那么轻易就会妥协的家伙。“如果没有我你现在已经死了。如果你不肯帮我的话，我就会去别的地方。我会——我不知道，也许仅仅站在某个街角然后等着。”  
  
“你 _不会_ ，”Lance要求道，而且他现在生气了，Merlin看得出来，但是他的肩上已经失去那种因为站在正义方而拥有的力度。“耶稣啊，Merlin——好吧。 _好吧_ 。我的男孩们很干净，至少他们不会抢光你的钱然后把你留在小巷子里。虽然没准你活该承受那个，如果你是如此坚决地想变蠢。”  
  
Merlin笑了，Lance转过身离开厨房，回来的时候手里拿着一叠文件。Merlin瞪着它们接着又惊讶地抬头看着Lance，Lance的眉毛威胁性地压低了。“如果你要做这件事，你就要按着我的方式来，”他说。“这些条款都是没得商量的。”  
  
Merlin签了好些不同的、加着着重号的条款，假装对那些格外重要的项目认真阅读了一遍，他们终于搞定的时候他就开始往外冲了。“Merlin，”Lance在他身后喊他；Merlin停住了，回头看着他。Lance看上去还是很不开心，对此Merlin感到有点愧疚，但是还不足够他后悔自己的行为。“答应我你不会做任何蠢事。”他说这个的方式比起请求更像个命令。  
  
“好，”Merlin告诉他，“好的，我保证。”

  
:::  
  
这可能会被说成是无人能及、没药可救的那种蠢，Merlin想，看着Arthur胸膛平缓地一起一伏，还一边抵抗想要伸出手抚摸Arthur下颌线条的冲动。他和Lance的男妓睡过两次了；有一次，他怀疑，并不是他的工作时间，因为Arthur看上去不在乎他是否会付钱。  
  
离第一次的那晚已经过去两周了,Merlin花了很多他醒着的时间——还有睡着的时候，就那件事而论——想着Arthur，他的嘴唇，他的手指，他高潮的时候脑袋后仰的姿态，还有喉咙里发出的类似尖叫的声音。只有羞耻感、对Lance的顾虑和他银行存款的锐减这些事儿合起来才让他没有做出什么糟糕的举动，比如说坐在酒店大厅里然后开始 _瞎等_ 。也许他该对Lance说的更清楚一些，关于他想要的是什么样的人。显然不能是个丑八怪，但也绝不是一个像Arthur的人，那一口计算精准、恰到好处的柔滑嗓音轻易就击破了Merlin的所有防线，在他能眨眼之前他就发现自己已经在床上了。  
  
“我的天呐，”Merlin喃喃低语。Arthur发出了一声模糊的梦呓，Merlin赶忙伸手捂住了自己的嘴。已经快要天亮了，也许他该坐起来，穿好衣服，在Arthur醒过来然后整件事变得尴尬之前溜出他的房间。  
  
他的衣服零散地掉在床和房门之间，形成了一条歪歪扭扭的线，Merlin挨个拿起它们，蹑手蹑脚地走进浴室，在黑暗中穿戴好。当他弄好出来，他给了Arthur最后一次注视，Arthur在柔软的白枕头和宽大的羽绒被的包围下不知怎的看起来很小。在他能阻止自己之前，他从那张大得不可思议的木桌上抓过一张酒店的便签条，潦草地写了张留言给Arthur，接着小心地把它放在他枕头边上。他犹豫着，仅仅一小会儿，垂下手用指尖触碰Arthur的面颊。  
  
"Sleep well," 他低声说，在自己改变主意之前几步走出房间，轻柔地带上门。  
  
他一回家就冲了个澡，把Arthur的味道从他身上洗掉，毕竟，把鼻子压在他自己的皮肤上还深深吸气这种事，太过了也太耻了点。换好衣服后他躺倒在床上；他该起来然后去听讲座，也并不是说那会给他带来什么好处。只是他的思绪已经飞往了一千个不同的方向，还没有一个是跟文学有一丁点关系的。终于，他听见Will起来的声音了。Merlin爬起来，严肃地告诉自己，要尝试表现出他并没有跟一个男妓度过精妙绝伦的一晚。然后他用了几个小时在马里奥赛车游戏里输了个片甲不留。

  
“你心情不错，”Will最后这么说，他们的午餐就是一片面包皮和一包空了的薯片。

  
“只是因为和你一块呆着。”Merlin回答，伸手揉乱了Will的头发。  
  
“喂！手拿开，你会把我弄得一团糟的。”  
  
痛击了Merlin几下之后，Will说，“你没有去见那个混蛋，对吧？”   
  
Merlin皱眉，“谁？”  
  
"Matthew."  
  
“噢，噢，上帝，没有。”

  
“很好。等会…你去见了另一个混蛋？”   
  
“嘿，William，你知道现在你才是我唯一有时间应付的混蛋。”   
  
Will翻了个白眼。“你很好笑，真的。”接着他看了一眼手表，开口，“啊，基佬，我要走了。我得去实验室待上几小时。”   
  
“你要离开我了？”

  
“待在这儿好好练练你的车技，”Will说，把门钥匙放进口袋，拉上外套拉链，“赢你都已经开始变得无聊了。”   
  
“那为什么你还一直干这件事？”   
  
Will咧嘴一笑，“晚些时候见，混蛋。”他关上门的时候Merlin的手机正好响了。他从口袋里翻出它（更贴切点，挖出它）。他不知道这个号码，但不管怎样他还是接了，并且完全没有期待这会是Arthur。“喂？”  
  
“嗨，Merlin？”Arthur的声音是不可能被认错的，然后Merlin吐出一口他自己都没意识到他正屏着的呼吸。  
  
“嗨。”

  
“我是Arthur。”

  
Merlin在他们电视机前那个矮桌上用手指划着一条长线，一边说着，“嗨，Arthur。”

  
“你给我留了你的电话。”

  
“是的，”Merlin承认。  
  
“为什么你要留电话？”

  
“呃，”Merlin开口，但Arthur没有个他这个机会让他解释那是他一时脑子短路还有请把那张纸尽快烧掉。  
  
“我希望你留电话是因为这样我就能约你出去喝个咖啡什么的。”   
  
“呃，咖啡？”Merlin在这话完全蹦出他嘴唇之前就畏缩了一下。通常他并不是一个完全的社交白痴；是Arthur身上的什么完全毁了他思考的能力？   
  
“或者披萨，”Arthur飞快地补充。“或者其他的？我什么都可以。”   
  
Merlin把一串在他喉咙深处蠢动的傻笑咽了回去，点点头，然后才意识到Arthur在电话那边，是看不到他的。“好，没问题，那会很——对，很棒。”他闭上嘴以免他让自己再尴尬下去，希望Arthur不会因为他语无伦次的回应而挂电话。

  
“好极了。我知道有一家离得很近的店，他们的披萨是我吃过味道最好的。”   
  
Arthur告诉了他地址，然后Merlin在他们挂电话之前成功说了几句从语法上看还凑合的话。他盯着他的手机看了一阵子，有点震惊。他要和Arthur出去吃披萨，这件事就有很多地方不对，他都不能数全。但仍然，他只花了几秒钟就决定： _让这一切都见鬼去吧，_ 然后冲进他的房间。他还有两件看上去还不错的衬衫，至少它们还没破洞，但他很肯定它们都脏了。  
  
“今晚有约会？”Will在两小时后回来了，在Merlin试图用烤箱烘干一件衬衣的时候走近他。“你会让这里起火的，你知道吧。”   
  
“闭嘴，你才是常这么干的那一个。”Merlin回嘴，“而且，不，只是一个…学习上的事情。讨论一下交换观点然后开始抱怨我们的导师，就这种事。”   
  
“如果你坚持这么说的话。”Will盯着Merlin有一分钟，然后笑容扩大了点，“想借我的衬衣吗？”   
  
“你简直是救世主，Will， _拜托_ 。”

  
:::  
  
披萨那件事进行得很顺利，顺利到第二天又有了咖啡，然后又有了印度菜。那很好，但Arthur更高兴他和Merlin的见面变成了某种周常。他喜欢看到Merlin斜靠在红色电话亭上的样子，喜欢他们点些披萨和啤酒然后在聊天的时候自然地向后靠着椅子，也喜欢那种他们已经相识数年的亲密感。他并没有忘记这件事讽刺的地方——他们做这些的顺序完全反了，但他喜欢这个，能慢慢来，一点点地了解Merlin，他颧骨的棱角和他因为某事兴奋时手朝五个不同的角度飞舞的样子。  
  
有一天晚上，Arthur迟到了，他到餐厅的时候看见Merlin弓着背盯着手提电脑，手指激烈地在键盘上敲打出噼噼啪啪的声音。他没有出声问候，只是扬起一只手示意一下就重新投入到打字中。几分钟后他咧嘴笑了，啪的合上电脑开始和他闲聊那天他在图书馆找到的一些文章片段，虽然在任何地方Merlin都能激动地谈起 _图书馆_ 是挺有趣的，但Arthur找到了更值得他注意的东西。  
  
“这是什么？”他说，指着桌上的某处。

  
Merlin扬起一根眉毛。“披萨。”他缓慢地说，好像坐在他对面的是个傻子。  
  
“我是说这上面的绿色的这堆。”

  
“青椒。”

  
Arthur皱起了鼻子，“它们在我的披萨上干什么？”   
  
“嗯，让它变好吃？”

  
“我从不吃披萨上的绿东西。”

  
随着一声长长的代表着不堪忍受的叹息，Merlin越过桌子挑去了那些惹是生非的青椒。“好了，”他说，“你真的很难伺候。”

   
Arthur举杯至唇边掩住了他的大笑。

  
:::  
  
“电影？”

  
“对，电影。”

  
“你在想——？”

  
“去看电影。”Arthur又说了一遍。“它就跟电视长得差不多只是——”说到这儿他夸张地张开双臂，“大了很多。而且你得去电影院。有的时候它还会跟爆米花有关，那个就像——”   
  
Merlin朝Arthur脑袋上用力扔了只鞋。  
  
“我知道什么是电影，你这混蛋，我只是——”他让他的视线在Arthur的身体上无目的地游移，他懒散地伸着长手长腿躺在Merlin床上，他身边摊着一些论文，胸口上还放了一管吃了一半的巧克力豆。整个下午，他们都在这张床上滚着，不时各自退回属于自己的那块地方好让Merlin写几个字，Arthur这时就会懒洋洋地用手敲着他写作的纸。Merlin能做的已经完成得差不多了，他现在就想回到床上然后把他们花了一个下午做的事情做完。“现在？你想现在去看电影？”   
  
“现在有什么不对吗？”   
  
并没有什么特别 _不对_ 的，但是…“在床上我们完事了？”

   
Arthur把头向后甩进枕头然后开始大笑起来，他不停地笑直到Merlin开始真的觉得他被冒犯了。 接着他手一挥扫开那些稿子，把Merlin拉上床，拉进他的怀里。  
  
“我们做个交易，”他说，抬起手轻柔地拨开Merlin额前的碎发，“如果我给你一个超级棒的手活怎样？然后你会带我去看电影吗？”

   
Merlin叹口气翻了个白眼，“好，只要不是任何和吸血鬼有关的。“

  
“说定了。”Arthur同意了，翻过身把Merlin压进了床单里。

 

:::  
  
“最近没怎么看见你，兄弟，”Will在一个早晨这么说，当时Merlin正把头伸到冰箱里找着一瓶两天前还在那儿的橘子汁。

  
“我很忙，”他含糊地说。“要做很多调查。”他没说他的研究和他的论文课题一点关系都没有，唯一他寻找的线条属于Arthur伸展着的修长躯体，唯一他记住了的细节就是Arthur微笑时柔软的弧度和他不耐烦地撩起遮住他眼睛的刘海的样子。  
  
他不知道为什么他还没有告诉Will——这已经是最长的一次了，在没有告诉Will的情况下进行这类事；大学一开始他们就是室友，如果说是最好的朋友的话那还更久一些——只是他不知道该怎样向Will解释Arthur。Merlin甚至不知道 _他_ 是怎么看Arthur的，只知道他很有趣，还有点混蛋，偶尔有些绅士，再加上，当他在身边的时候，Merlin感觉他比过去几周都要开心。

  
“你一定很享受这个调查？”

  
“为什么这么说？”

  
Will喷了口气。“就没看见你放下脸上那傻笑至少一周了，或者两周。”Will不傻，Merlin知道他很可能猜到Merlin应该是在跟某人约会，但他是个足够好的朋友，他并不开口打听，为这个，Merlin几乎每天都感到感激。  
  
Merlin退出冰箱，关上它。“没错，嗯，”他回答，尝试不去想Arthur的皮肤在他指尖下的感觉。“我们不是还有橙汁吗？”

  
“你想要？”Will问。他坐在厨房的工作台上，不紧不慢地吃着Merlin的妈妈寄过来的烘焙饼干。“嘿，它已经被放在那儿好几个星期了，我昨天在一个实验里用光了它。”

   
Merlin可以问什么样的实验会需要一瓶口感绝佳的橙汁，但他不确定他是否想知道。至少，Will最近没有炸掉公寓里的任何东西。Merlin不觉得第二次房东还会那么宽容。

  
“你欠我新的橙汁。”   
  
Will发出一声被激怒的吼声，朝Merlin丢了一片饼干。但他躲过去了。“好，”他说，声音里还有不甘心但已经笑了，“只要你妈妈继续寄这些饼干过来。”

  
:::  
  
“喂！别抓！”   
  
露出一个嫌弃的表情，Merlin把这张纸递回给Arthur。“数独？说真的？Arthur，这真的是老一套了。”   
  
“我喜欢。而且对你也很有好处。可以刺激你的…大脑皮层。”

   
Merlin哼一声，重重地坐上沙发，在Arthur旁边摊开四肢然后把头枕到他的大腿上。“你真的知道你的大脑皮层在哪儿吗？”  
  
“不要说‘老一套‘，”Arthur说，自由的那只手插进Merlin的头发按摩着他的头皮，“你听起来像个白痴。”   
  
Merlin舒服地叹息着，转身把脸埋进Arthur的肚子。“你想让我检查一遍吗？”   
  
“不，我并不想让你 _检查_ 。而且你不是个书呆吗？书呆子真的可以搞得定数学？”   
  
“我可以同时擅长两件事，Arthur。”   
  
“你擅长很多事，”他说，然后他侧过脸去看Merlin笑起来的时候有没有用牙齿咬住下唇。   
  
他咬了。

  
:::  
  
Merlin刚逛完书店他手机就响了。  
  
“嗨？”

  
"Merlin," Arthur说，从电线那边传来他的声音混含着金属的触感。“我今天要工作到很晚；你介意改天再一起吃晚饭吗？”  
  
Merlin有一瞬间停下了脚步，一只脚悬在空中，然后他强迫自己继续向前走。  
  
“呃，当然。对，没问题。”   
  
Arthur听起来很抱歉。“是我不对，我会补偿你的，好吗？”

   
“没事，”Merlin告诉他，庆幸自己能保持声音的轻快。“晚些见，是吗？”   
  
“回见。”

  
剩下的回公寓的路Merlin大部分是靠本能走完的，没有去关注和他擦肩的行人或是春天这仍然寒意凛凛的微风。他一直都知道Arthur的工作是干什么的，但通常他让自己完全忽视了它。离他和Arthur度过的第一夜已经过去一个多月了，那时他交给Lance他的银行账户然后剩下那个月他差点没撑下去；如果他停下来去回想第一眼看到Arthur时刷过他身体那阵奇怪的羞耻感，那在他的记忆里仍然过分鲜活。如果他假装不记得的话会少许多麻烦，尽管这对他来说是种糟糕透顶的虚伪。他并不指责Arthur谋生的方式，也知道他没有资格对他的选择做出评判。  
  
只是，他很难去记住这一点，当他坐在他空荡荡的公寓里盯着墙壁，尝试别去想太阳落下之后Arthur会跟另外的人在一起的时候。他并没有起来打开灯，也不想动。他会挺过去的，这个好笑的反应；它甚至没什么 _来由_ 。他和Arthur只是睡在了一起的朋友，虽然睡在一起先发生，友谊来得有点滞后。他知道这个最后会怎样发展，也许他只是暂时忘记了，因为Arthur足够让Merlin忘记所有事，但现在他记起来了，他要把他优先要做的事归好类。

  
下定决心地点点头，他站起来，走进厨房打开里面的灯，但这时门铃响了。他皱起眉；除非是Will又把他的钥匙弄丢了，他不知道还可能是谁，现在不应该会有人来拜访的。

  
结果那个人是Arthur，还提着一袋Merlin最爱的中餐厅的外带。“嘿，”Arthur说，微笑着，然后Merlin就忘了他那一套分好优先工作的事儿。“我说过我会补偿你的。”

  
他们很快就放弃了那袋外卖，作为替代，Arthur把Merlin按到沙发里深深地吻他，他修长的手轻轻地捧着Merlin的脸。他闻起来像浓汤，尝起来像甜酸酱，当他们终于能走到Merlin的卧室去的时候，Merlin把所有Arthur的衣服都脱掉了，他身上没有任何痕迹。Merlin的手在 Arthur的皮肤上滑动，试探，宣布每一寸肌肤的所有权，Arthur在他上方，仰着头磨蹭着腰臀在Merlin的阴茎上平稳而缓慢地操着自己的时候，Merlin让他自己忘记了所有事，让他相信了这个，只有这个：他们的身体此刻如此契合。

 

:::  
  
“噢，我操。”   
  
“也许晚点儿，我正在看电视呢。”   
  
“哈哈，”Merlin笑了，把他和Arthur在长沙发上纠缠在一起的四肢解放出来。“我迟到了。我要在十分钟后见我的导师。”   
  
“那你就还没有真的迟到。”Arthur答话， 伸手拉住Merlin。“你还有十分钟。”  
  
“我真的要走了。”他飞快地在Arthur嘴唇上印下一个吻，然后跳起来抓起他放在工作台上的包，喊道：“走的时候记得锁门。”接着门在他身后被关上。  
  
有十五分钟，Arthur都在尝试看完他们看了一半的这个电影。最后，他关掉了它走进了Merlin的厨房。他也许该走了，他想，他打开冰箱检查里面的内容物。他应该离开；他不该一个人待在这儿。他倒了一小杯水，然后走回去环视着Merlin这间小小的公寓。这里并没有什么；典型的学生窝，对Merlin来说地方就有些不够，更不用说还得加上他的室友，一个他仍然未知的名字叫Will的人，一个化学系的学生，似乎把他的时间平均分配给了实验室和急救室。  
  
但这里也是一个舒适的地方，温暖，有生气。在起居室的一个角落，一个被塞满了的书架明明白白地显示着Merlin文学系学生的身份，它旁边的一张矮桌上放满了东西，有一些笔记本，还有一个小篮子里面装着未开封的邮件。这里的家具是个大杂烩，很可能有些是别人用旧了给他们的，还有些是在慈善商店里淘到的，全都是混搭混用，看上去还让人觉得非常安逸。在Merlin的小卧室里，有另一张书桌，一把中央凹陷的扶手椅，还有一张起皱的床，几小时前Merlin在那上面掐着他的腰，又慢又深地操他。  
  
Arthur在这个房间里转着，随意拿起东西然后把它们放回原处。他喜欢Merlin漫不经心地占据这里的方式。他没有固定的放钥匙、钱包和手机的地方，大约每三天他就要丢其中一样的东西。论文被零零散散地放着，上面贴着Merlin字迹潦草的笔记。一张纸条上写着， _找到《米勒的故事》注释的引用源——fabilau_ 。 _橙汁，_ 另一张写着这个，还被划了四次下划线。Arthur 咧开嘴，把这个折进他的口袋。他捡起其他纸条，把它们堆在Merlin的书桌上。  
  
然后他离开公寓，锁上门。  
  
  
_**Part Two**_

  
直到此刻，Arthur才承认，也许一直以来他都把他和Merlin的这一连串事情想得太简单了。显然，他们相遇的方式并不那么传统，但现在他们仅仅是好友。是兄弟。如果他们一起纠缠到床上的次数与比严格来说被定义成一般朋友的人更频繁的话，那也只是额外的福利。但是，今晚是不一样的。今晚有预约晚餐。还有一条领带。除了约会，他想不到任何别的词来定义这个晚上，而且Arthur感觉他又成了那个15岁的胖小子，正在Maria Patrick的家门口眼巴巴地等着他父亲决定他是否够格带他女儿出去看电影。他已经差不多是那时的两倍大了，并且就他在穿衣镜里看到的来说，他就是精明干练的代表。

  
这并没阻止他的手心开始出汗，他非常怀疑现在的他能不能做好开关门这个简单的动作。

  
“冷静，Pendragon，”他对自己说，“手脚协调点。然后不要用姓氏称呼你自己，你听起来很傻。也不要用第三人称谈论你了！”

   
Arthur伸手在脸上擦过，“那个男人快让我疯了。”接着Arthur发现他露齿笑了，因为如果他有一半是疯的，那另一半，在也很疯狂的同时，也许是某些更不可思议的东西。

  
Arthur先到了餐厅，在吧台边选了一个对着门的位子坐下。几分钟后Merlin就出现了，他身上的黑色套衫衬得他好看极了——虽然那看上去很明显不属于他——正环顾着四周，脑袋“梅林式”地翘向一侧。接着他的表情亮了，笑起来，穿过人群走近坐在他旁边加入了他。

  
“这里很棒。”

  
“嗯…”

  
“你告诉我要穿得正式点的时候我觉得你是打算恶作剧的。最后会有一个派甩到我脸上那种。”   
  
“派？”

  
“只是从我get到的你的笑点稍微发散了些。”   
  
Arthur笑了，“那还真是费心了。”   
  
“随时恭候。但看看你，上帝。你看上去实在见鬼的好。”

   
Arthur感到一阵他怀疑是脸红的东西在他脸上蔓延开，“好啦，我们的桌子已经准备好了。”  
  
他们坐下来的时候，桌子中间的蜡烛已经点好了，还放了一瓶开好的红酒。Arthur几乎要重新考虑他的计划了，尤其是当Merlin笑着打趣“哇噢，这简直像个正式的约会了。”   
  
对Arthur来说桌上银餐具的摆放突然变得吸引人了。

  
“噢。“

  
Arthur试着微笑但看上去更像个扭曲的鬼脸。  
  
“噢，Arthur，操。”   
  
Arthur抬起头四处张望着，“服务员在哪？”   
  
"Arthur." Merlin越过桌子握住了Arthur的手，“我很喜欢，真的。”   
  
“这和以前那些不一样，”Arthur低声说，不自在地伸手挠着脖子，“虽然试些新东西也许是个好主意。”   
  
“它是。”Merlin向他保证，同时给了他一个大大的微笑。Arthur稍稍放松了。  
  
这里的食物是一流的（Arthur早就知道了这点；因为工作的关系以前他来过这几次，这个念头不时就会跳出来刺激他一下，但他很擅长忽视它），他们的谈话像以往一样进行得很顺利；两人轮流自然地拾起话头，偶尔会停下来相视一笑。Arthur从 Merlin的碟子里偷了点方饺过来，Merlin在命令他吃掉他那份芦笋之前，朝他弹了一片盘边装点用的配菜。   
  
“如果我想带我的女家教来约会， _Merlin_ _，_ 我也要问过她才行。”Arthur调笑地说，在Merlin用勺子舀着另一片菜叶朝他丢过来的时候敏捷地侧身躲开了。  
  
他预定了布丁，这是当然的；Arthur从不是做事只做一半的男人。Merlin的眼睛亮了，面上浮起淡淡的红色，在甜点被送上来之前，Arthur绝对会认为除了他贴心又风趣的陪伴外没有其他原因了。Merlin给了 Arthur一个被逗乐的眼神，微偏着头看他，凝视着他直到Arthur询问地挑起一边的眉毛。  
  
“我脸上有东西吗？”

  
“不是，我只是，”Merlin说，停下来想了一分钟，“我只是很高兴我遇到的是 _你_ ，你明白吗？”   
  
“我也是。”Arthur回答，因为喝下去的红酒和唇齿间香气浓郁的巧克力蛋糕感到微醺的热意。这是真的；他想不到用愉悦之外的词来描述他和Merlin的相遇，但Merlin摇了摇头。  
  
“不，”他说，吐字清晰又小心，拖长了声音。“不，你和我不一样。我那时需要一个人，对吧？Lance正好在那里，所以我请他帮忙。他不喜欢我的主意，但我救过他的命所以他不得不帮我。你懂了吗？”Merlin的视线越过桌子凝视Arthur，似乎他很期待Arthur能好好地跟上他的思维—— _才怪_ 。Arthur 向红酒瓶底投去怀疑的一瞥——他只喝了一杯多一点，但这瓶酒已经空了，瓶底只留有几滴酒液。  
  
“你在说什么，老兄？”   
  
“Matthew,”Merlin答道，这个词包含的某些意思让Arthur的神经被像是嫉妒的东西扯紧了。

  
“谁是Matthew？”   
  
“是我去找Lance的原因。Will就没喜欢过他。”Merlin听起来几乎是痛苦的了，可Arthur却感到自己从来没这么过喜欢那个没见过面的 Will。  
  
“Will是个聪明的男人。”   
  
“的确，”Merlin同意了，“但是我很蠢。是非常蠢。”   
  
“你不傻，Merlin。你很聪明。”   
  
Merlin用力摇着头。“不，不，我 _不是的_ 。”   
  
Arthur靠向椅背，尝试从另一个角度来考虑这件事。刚才最后的时候他只是想让Merlin把注意力拉回到自己身上。他已经感到他们正踏进一个敏感而危险的领域，而且他相当确定Merlin已经醉了；他知道以前他从没听说过这个Matthew肯定是有原因的，而且Merlin也应该不愿意让整个餐厅都听到这个故事。“告诉我你为什么傻。”   
  
“Matthew人很好，”Merlin说，一副怀念的神情，Arthur的嫉妒来得更汹涌了。“他对我很好。我不知道为什么他对我那么好，那并不是因为我是…是… _特别的_ 或者什么。”

   
Arthur不知道这对话最后会怎么发展，但是他并不喜欢这个走向。Merlin的脸有点扭曲，嘴角下撇的弧度比以往他见过的都要深，并且他还完全放弃了他的水果馅饼，只是不断地用叉子戳着它直到盘子里只剩下一堆不成形的软糊。Arthur赶在他能做更多破坏之前捉住他的手，帮他把叉子放在桌上。Merlin转而开始忧心桌布的边缘了，“你很特别，”Arthur告诉他，但Merlin已经开始摇头了。  
  
“我不是。他从没有…我们从没来过像这样的，有这里的音乐，蜡烛还有枝形吊灯的地方。他不喜欢枝形吊灯，觉得它们太有…炫耀的感觉。第一次之后他带我去吃晚餐了，一个我们没到过的地方，我们就点了一些汤和面包，因为那就是我们能付得起的全部了，但那还是我有过的最棒的晚餐，因为他留下来了，他选了 _我_ 。”Merlin说得更快了，要听他继续下去对Arthur来说也更压抑了。  
  
“第一次什么之后？”

  
“第二次我们去度假了。他带我去的。就一个周末，就我们两个人，去了海边，呆在一个冷死人的小房间里。虽然很冷，但我们还是在沙滩上点了篝火，那里还有很多的毛毯。”   
  
“Merlin——”

  
“第三次的时候，”Merlin说，抓着桌子的边缘，他眼神略微下垂看着他的手，指节已经泛白。“当时的情况很糟糕。我离开了。我把他留在了那然后我没有回头看过一眼。他试着打电话给我但我没接。我想Will好像接起来一次，我不确定。我听到他在咆哮。”他的肩垮了下去，Arthur想搂住他，手臂环着他直到他再次笑起来，然后找出这个Matthew，不管他是谁。Arthur眼前突然出现了一个幻象：身上布满瘀伤的Merlin，眼圈青黑或者嘴唇肿起来的Merlin，随着这个念头而沸腾起来的怒火几乎要压垮了他，有一瞬间他的世界暗了下来。

  
Merlin再次抬起头，某种尖利又让人疼痛的东西抓住了Arthur的胸口，因为Merlin的眼睛是湿润的。“如果那时我感到满足就好了。如果那时没有、没有走进去然后看到的话…”他的呼吸猛地顿住了，紧紧地闭上眼，他摇着头。“在我的沙发上，”他说，声音晦涩，“Will把它烧掉了。我不能…不能再看到它。”

   
姗姗来迟的领会猛地击中了Arthur，就像是被人一拳打中了腹部似的，他连呼吸都变得很艰难。“Merlin，”他试着开口，声音很柔和，但知道这件事之后他完全不知道该说什么。上帝，他根本不能想象…他极度渴望找到这个混球然后亲手阉了他；从听到的来看Will有可能会来帮忙，然后他也许知道一些藏匿尸体和证据的方法。  
  
Merlin拿起水杯喝了一口，Arthur无措地看着他。如果这个世界上任何一个脑子清醒的人拥有了Merlin，他们有谁会去到别的地方、找别的人？Merlin，他非常幽默，有着让人难以琢磨的怕痒点又从来、任何一刻都不会让人觉得无聊；他喜欢咬笔盖，直到它们的情况糟到没法下口，他习惯用他的整个身体来大笑，脑袋后甩，胳膊向外飞舞，好像他忍不住要把他的快乐丢到这个世界上一样。  
  
“但是，那都结束了，”Merlin说，声音更坚定了，重新把水杯放到桌上。“现在我有你了。”他给了Arthur一个勉强的微笑，眼睛仍然有些泛红，Arthur感到他的心为眼前这个美丽的男人碎了些许。Merlin看着他的餐盘，有些困惑。“我的馅饼烂了…”  
  
“我没…”Arthur停下来，清清嗓子好摆脱这紧绷的感觉。“我觉得你已经差不多吃完它了，嗯…天色不早了，我们回去？”

   
“好。”

  
Arthur招手示意结账，在Merlin挂在服务生的胳膊上尝试为他那碟馅饼糟糕的样子道歉时飞快地付好了钱。“我知道我应该吃完的，”他认真地对那个男人说“但是它已经被捣碎了。厨师会生气吗？”  
  
“没人会生气，”Arthur告诉他，抓住了他的手，服务生递过来一个感激的眼神，脚步不停地逃走了。“如果你想的话你就可以弄碎你的馅饼。”   
  
他们走出去的时候Merlin靠在他身上，Arthur伸出一只手放在他腰上，一部分是为了扶稳他，还为了把他拉得更近。他看上去还是绷得很紧，嘴唇抿成一条线；Arthur不知道关于Matthew他说完了没，但他怀疑没有。  
  
“你在难过吗？”Arthur推开门让他们走进夜色中，这时Merlin从忧郁中抽身出来问他。“我觉得你有点伤心。还有点生气。你的眉毛在跳不开心时的毛毛虫舞。”   
  
“毛——什么？”   
  
“我这么称呼它。”   
  
Arthur呼出一口气，再一次深呼吸。“我没生气，”他说，保持着声音的温和，“不是对你。”

  
“很好。我相信你。Matthew从不对我生气，他说他不生气但是我不相信他。在很多事上我都不信他。”   
  
他们就快要走到Arthur的车旁边了，Merlin停下来，颤抖着喃喃自语。Arthur转身看他，担心接下来会发生的事。Merlin的嘴唇不停地打着颤，眉毛皱得死紧，好像因为什么激动起来。  
  
“ _混蛋！_ ”Merlin喊出声，在发现Merlin没再看他、仍然靠在他胳膊上之前Arthur心里突然冰冷一片，“他就是个混球然而我还——我还喜—— _ **操**_ ，”他大叫着“操你，你混蛋！”  
  
Arthur试着让他安静，还惊恐地意识到他们离餐厅大门只有几步远，然后他向可能会听着的无论是谁发去热忱的祷告：拜托，至少窗户应该关紧了吧。  
  
“我恨他！我他妈的恨上他了！”Merlin踉跄地后退，试着把自己从Arthur的牵制中扯出来， 但Arthur调整了他的动作，按着Merlin的后背把他压进怀里。“我想把他的牙揍出来，”他狂怒地在Arthur胸口捶了一拳。“每一颗该死的牙。”  
  
“我知道，”Arthur说，环着Merlin的手再次收紧让他们之间没有空余让Merlin再来一拳。“我知道，我也想为了你这样做。”  
  
“我恨他，”Merlin再次开口，但他停止喊叫了，挣脱的动作也失去了力道。他听起来筋疲力竭了。“我好恨他。”他的肩膀在发抖；Arthur紧紧地抱住了他，好想他能把Merlin的记忆全挤出来似的，让Matthew消失在他的脑袋里，只留下无关痛痒的淡忘。

  
Arthur不清楚他们到底在餐厅门口站了多久，他的手在Merlin的背上上下轻抚着安慰他，同时肩膀在Merlin的脸下变得有些潮湿了，但他不在乎；不在乎过路的人盯着他们，也不在乎Merlin在他最好的衬衫上吸鼻子。他等到Merlin安静下来才开口。“让我送你回家，好吗？” Merlin的头没有离开他的肩膀，就这样点点头。“走吧。”

  
在回他公寓的一路上Merlin几乎都在睡，Arthur不停地偷偷瞥他，试着记住他的皮肤在街灯的微光滑动着晃过他时的样子。他几乎是把Merlin扛上了楼梯，拿出Merlin手指着的口袋里的钥匙开了门。公寓里很暗也很安静，但Arthur已经记住了Merlin卧室的方向，把 Merlin拉到床上没花他多久时间，他把他的套衫和衬衣脱下来然后去对付他的鞋子和裤子。

  
“你是个好人。“Merlin在 Arthur为他盖上薄棉被的时候对他说，伸出一只微颤的手抚过Arthur'的头发。他说话用了太长时间，声音也因为睡意而模糊。“你很照顾我。”   
  
“我不是，”Arthur低语，在Merlin细长的手指上印下一个吻，然后后退一步。“但是谢谢你。”

   
甚至在Arthur关上门之前他就睡着了。

  
:::  
  
Merlin是伴随着一阵可怕的头疼醒来的，还隐约的有种他做了件同样可怕的蠢事的印象。他记得那些蜡烛，红酒，还有Arthur系着的红领带那破坏性的吸引力，而且Merlin说了、告诉了他——   
  
“我的天，”他惊恐地对着天花板说，在一次好像要刺穿他脑袋的疼痛中瑟缩了一下。他祈祷着这些逐渐回到他脑海里的记忆仅仅遗留自一个生动的梦；他不能想象Arthur会说什么，如果 Merlin真的趴在他 _肩膀_ 上哭了。  
  
“你喝醉了之后很有趣，”Arthur告诉他，咯咯笑着。他们正坐在Merlin最喜欢的咖啡店里， Merlin双手捧着的那杯拿铁让他觉得自己还勉强有点人样，但Arthur的笑声让他都开始怀疑自己爬出被窝的举动是否正确。

  
“我已经听过他们用来取笑我的很多个版本了，”Merlin对着他杯子上的浮沫嘟囔，“所以我不需要你来提醒我，谢了。”   
  
“嘿，”Arthur说，手向前指尖按上Merlin的双手，他轻轻拉过它们直到他们的手指缠到一起。“这没什么；我都成了什么人啊——如果我不在你醉得…在约会中都可以和服务员搭讪的时候照顾你的话。”他话间稍稍停顿了一下，好像临时改变了他想说的话。

  
“我没有。”Merlin能感觉到他面上的颜色褪去，在他能发现Arthur偷笑的表情之前。“我恨你。”他无力地抱怨，但是他没试着把手Arthur手里抽出来。.  
  
“你不是真心这么说的。”   
  
Merlin低下头，“我不是。”他同意，从他嘴里冒出来的词比它们本应的更沉重些。  
  
他们就这样惬意地坐了一会，Merlin一直盯着他的拿铁——直到他再也不能回避这个话题。

  
“你看，我昨晚说的那些事——我很抱歉，好吗？那并不是…我知道我没有权利用那种方式向你倾诉，强迫你对我感同身受。我从没想过要这样做，但是酒精——”他空着的那只手在空中挥动一下，尝试为他解释那绝对白痴的酒把他变成了什么样子。“它直接冲上我脑门儿了。”他虚弱地总结道。“所以，嗯。我很抱歉。”   
  
Arthur的回应是把他的手拉得更近，另一只手也拢住了它，以至于Merlin细瘦的手指几乎要迷失在Arthur的双手间。“不要道歉。我很高兴你告诉了我。”

   
Merlin做了一个不相信的表情，但Arthur没有动摇。“我说真的，”他坚持，“这是你的一部分，我喜欢能了解你，即使那让我想要踢碎某个人的膝盖骨。”  
  
“现在你听起来像是Will了。”   
  
“那是因为Will是个杰出的人类。我想我们会相处得很好。“  
  
Merlin几乎因为这个笑了，因为他很确定Will和 Arthur一半时间会像两只猫一样打起来，另一半时间会形影不离地一起恶作剧。“我不会介绍你们俩认识的；那样我就别想再睡个好觉了。”  
  
“也许吧，”Arthur赞同道，看了眼他的表。“该死。”  
  
“有什么地方你必须去？”Merlin试着忽略因这个想法产生的嫉妒心。

  
“我得和我父亲一起吃午餐，”Arthur皱着眉说，“这可不是我每个月最喜欢的那一顿。”   
  
“至少这只是一顿午餐？”   
  
Arthur哼了一声。“午餐，还加上一顿以为什么我的生活整个一团糟的说教，一串我做错过的所有事的清单，从我的出生开始。”他说完站起来，Merlin也起身送他到门口。  
  
“那太糟了。”

  
“像你说的，只是一顿午餐。”他们在咖啡店外面站了一会，Merlin努力想着有什么可以说的，可最终也没结果。他从来没见过他的父亲，有阵日子他因为这一点讨厌这个世界，但现在看起来有个父亲甚至坏过没有，如果Arthur脸上的表情他没理解错的话。

  
几分钟后Arthur晃了下身体，“今晚继续出来吃？我保证这一次不会有什么着装要求。”   
  
“听起来不错，”Merlin说，在一股冲动下，在路中间斜过身子在Arthur面颊上飞快地吻了一下，因为Arthur看起来好像他需要这个。“告诉我在哪就好，我会到地。”  
  
“我会打给你。别因为古怪的教科书事件死掉。”   
  
“我保证。”  
  
Merlin看着Arthur走远，在他把手插进口袋并转身之前，他抬头看着太阳，感到一阵类似满足的情感沿着他的皮肤蔓延开来。  
  
:::  
  
在这个行业呆了这么些年，Arthur对自己的身体了解得十分透彻，对他来说几乎没有能称得上未知的地方，而有一点他敢确定的是，他穿上衣服和他脱下它们时看起来一样好。这就是Lance每次在有客人需要一个真正的应召生，一个适合参加宴会的英俊面孔时找他的原因。这也是Arthur通常满足于穿普通牛仔裤却拥有一整柜极尽精致昂贵衣服的原因，在Uther的俱乐部吃午餐仅需要一套西装，所以他选了那件最中规中矩的黑色的，再加上配有法式叠袖的素白衬衣，条纹领带，还有，因为他知道他父亲会注意到，特意挂上了饰有潘多拉贡家徽的袖扣。他把这场会面当成一次战役来准备，把他的衣服当作盔甲，就像每多穿一层就多了一层保护似的。

  
如果他看起来足够强大了，Arthur会觉得Uther因为这个原因第一时间就认出了他而有些讽刺。那是一场为他父亲的实验室而集资的晚会，他挂着假名，挽着一个男人的手出现在那，不知道那个男人曾不止一次告诉Uther他提供应召服务的次数…Arthur从镜子面前逃开，急匆匆地去拿鞋子。现在沉浸在这种回忆里对他没有好处，尤其是此刻他的父亲正拿着一个天价的菜单等他，手边还有一瓶白兰地，一通关于他最近的一个新妻子是多么爱黏他的抱怨，至少一打高姿态却又放软语调好像是为他着想的对Arthur所选职业的评价。  
  
当Arthur离开他卧室时，他甚至没有费心再往镜子里瞥一眼。他知道他看起来很完美。是时候要做出点小改变了。

  
:::  
  
说得好听点，和他父亲在一起共度时光是一件气氛较为冷淡的事，所以他们的午餐时间只进行了不到15分钟Uther就开始满怀激情地谈论起他的新门徒，一个新面孔叫Lefay医生的，背负着要把整个制药界改天换地的使命，Arthur只是咬紧牙，使自己沉着下来好应付这场消耗战。

  
“Gaius最近怎么样？”他问，因为Gaius通常是他们两个之间的安全话题。

  
“下个月月底就退休了。”   
  
_见鬼，_ Arthur想，已经开始为他的这步臭棋后悔了。  
  
“虽然有Morgana在，但我们还是人手不足，”Uther告诉他，这是他们最老、也最熟悉的议题，也是Arthur没有任何欲望去老调重弹的那种。  
  
“父亲——”

  
“你并不是缺乏才能，Arthur。如果你去尝试，你可以走到任何你想要的高度：牛津和剑桥都会因为能有机会得到一个潘多拉贡而感激涕零的。但相反的，你没把你的才能用到任何有价值的地方上，你的A-Level基本上一半都变成徒劳的，现在看看你的样子。”   
  
“我也有野心，”Arthur坚定地说，对抗自己想要拽下领带的冲动。这是一个他们之间的老游戏了，他不允许自己是率先崩溃的那个人。“你只是拒绝支持它们。”

   
Uthe嘲笑道，“野心？就好像我会为你把你一生中最重要的几年去研究怎么 _和自然创造联系_ ，还去学习茄子与紫罗兰相对的本真买单。”   
  
“你读了那本宣传册，”Arthur意识到，然后一种几年来他都没有感受过的狂怒在他体内升腾起来。“你说过你把它弄丢了。”   
  
“你在现在的位置是由你自己的错误导致的。”Uther的眼睛不会说谎—— Arthur知道他的父亲对他自己所说的坚信不疑。“你本可以拥有一切，Arthur：一个成功的事业，一份稳定的收入，一个家…”

  
“我正在和一个人约会，”Arthur在他真的有思考之前脱口而出，他急着转移话题，因为他再也听不下去了，因为这种谈话里 _家庭_ 的部分是他最痛恨的。它起效了。  
  
Uther稍微朝椅背靠了靠。“你是吗，”他用一种平淡的语气评论，“然后这个…某人知道你是怎么消磨你的时间的？” _消磨时间_ ，好像Arthur做的事情是出于某种爱好，而不是为了付他的账单。

  
“没错，”他说，他没能控制住让一丝尖锐出现在他语气中。他知道他的父亲领会到了，为了重新找回冷静，他收紧了他放在酒杯脚上的手指。  
  
“嗯，”他父亲回应道，不知怎的吞下了多年来态度高傲又失望的长篇大论。  
  
Arthur专心地切着他那碟鲑鱼，也许不小心用了比所需的更大一点的力道，在他父亲重新开始谈论他的实验室时也没有抬头，只是在听起来他需要表示同意的时候点头。他能感觉到他的手机贴着他的大腿，裤袋里一个很轻的重量，然后在这顿午餐终于结束的时候，他没有停留一分一秒，直接走到停车场打开车门然后打给Merlin。  
  
“我们早点吃晚饭吧，”他在Merlin接起来之后说，“我说过不让你一个人喝下一瓶酒的。或者我们可以直接跳过晚餐去别的地方玩。你想去哪？我一直有个去葡萄牙的憧憬的。”   
  
Merlin笑了，“我要工作到三点；你能等到那时候再去葡萄牙吗？”

   
“我想我也没有选择吧，”Arthur说，发出一声夸张的长叹，“我会来接你。希望你有一本葡萄牙语常用语手册。”   
  
在他们挂了电话之后他久久地坐在车里，闭着眼睛，专注地想着清晰的Merlin的笑声，直到最后一点他父亲的话也被赶出了他的脑袋。  
  
:::  
  
Arthur来接Merlin时并没有带他去希斯罗然后飞去葡萄牙，虽然Arthur假装这么做，Merlin也为此嘲笑了他。他们最终去了一个小公园，并排躺着晒太阳直到Merlin开始浑身发烫，好在那时去餐馆终于不会显得太早太奇怪。他们走进一家快餐店，里面的桌子小极了，他俩的膝盖在桌子底下互相碰了好几下。  
  
“你只是想过去向葡萄牙人抛媚眼，”Merlin指责道，在菜单上方咧嘴笑着，Arthur的手越过桌面轻轻推了一下他的肩膀。  
  
“你这家伙，”他柔和地说，“好像除了你我还会对别人那么做似的。你想吃什么？”

   
他语句间没有停顿，似乎只是问了一件再正常不过的事情。Merlin努力接过话茬，可他只有一半的心神在尽力接话，另一半还因为Arthur说话时不经意歪着的脑袋，还有当他说 _好像_ 的时候投向自己的饱含暖意和慵懒的视线而死机了。他知道这只是一句不假思索的调笑的话，但他控制不了听见之后心底涌现的温暖和身体各个角落的皮肤传来的轻微刺痛感。他试探着从桌子上方将手慢慢滑过去，Arthur握住了它，他的手指缠上了Merlin的，这时他们的对话也没有丝毫停顿，仿佛握着Merlin的手对他来说是一件和呼吸一样自然的事。

 

在用餐的过程中Merlin总是试着避免放开Arthur的手，一直安心地拉着。吃完要付账的时候Merlin不顾Arthur的抗议自己买了单——“上次不是你付的吗，而且你还扛着我这个醉鬼回了家，”Merlin坚定地说，“今晚我付才公平啊。”—— 他们慢慢走回了Arthur的车，挨得很近的肩膀轻轻擦碰，享受着对五月末来说也算得上暖和的夜晚。

  
“我应该要回去了。”Merlin说，用一种Arthur你和我一起回家就太好了的眼神看着Arthur。

  
Arthur拨弄着他的车钥匙，“我在想也许你会想和我一起回去。当然你不愿意也没事。”

 

“回你的套间？”Merlin有些疑惑地问。在之前，Arthur从来没有在带他去那这事上担忧过。

  
“回——不是，Merlin，”Arthur说，语气介于被逗笑和不自信之间，“家。我的公寓。”

   
“噢。”Merlin打量了一会 Arthur，他在夕阳最后一抹赤色余晖里那轮廓的剪影，他还是玩着他的车钥匙，试图掩饰他没有紧张到不行。Merlin有些吃惊，突然明白了他僵硬的肩膀代表着什么，还有他扭在一起的嘴唇，意味着他认为他过分在意了但还试着说服自己他根本一点也不在乎。

  
“走吧，”他说，打开了副驾驶的车门，在打开自己这边的门滑进方向盘后之前，Arthur稍微吃了一惊。

  
“去哪？”  
  
Merlin摇下车窗，“家，”他微笑着说，看向Arthur重复了一遍他刚才的说法，“我还没看过你的公寓呢。”  
  
“别太期待了。没什么值得看的。”   
  
“是你的家，”Merlin说，再一次握住了Arthur的手。

 

:::  
  
家具看起来井然有序，但也很朴实，蜂蜜色的木制品还有那种你没法做决定时选中的米黄色。红色的靠枕堆在沙发的一个角落里，还有些零星地散落在沙发两端，Merlin觉得这些，不仅仅是家具，很适合Arthur。他喜欢这种感觉，整洁、保守，而且还非常、非常的不“蓝”。Will对蓝色有种奇怪的迷恋，总是没完没了地往公寓里带蓝色的咖啡杯还有各种其他的，都快要把Merlin 逼疯了。Arthur家里唯一的一抹蓝色是挂在墙上的一些照片，里面定格着海天相接的场景，说真的它们甚至称不上蓝色。事实上，这些照片算得上是Arthur整个公寓里最棒的部分了，Merlin忍不住慢慢地沿着走廊往下走，研究着每一幅照片。

  
它们大部分都是风景照，即使Merlin对艺术一无所知也能看得出来它们的优秀。但在走廊尽头的那一张，才真正地吸引了他的注意力。虽然其他作品大都是远镜头或是广阔的场景，这个却很有张力，而且很直接，飞溅开的明亮色彩几乎是模糊的。Merlin在它面前站了一会儿，并没有试图分辨它到底是什么，只是想理解它。因为某种他也说不上来的原因，他的胸口揪紧了，喉咙里也好像被不知名的东西塞住了。又过了一阵子，他察觉到Arthur出现在了他身后，伸出胳膊环住了他的腰。

  
“我最喜欢这张。”他说，朝这幅照片点了点头。  
  
“是吗？”  
  
“嗯。我不清楚——我是说，我不了解任何有关艺术或其他什么的事，但我就是喜欢它。”他轻笑出声，“我甚至不知道这里面到底是什么。”

   
Arthur离得很近，太近了，Merlin能感受到Arthur贴着他的背说出的话，“这是去年我母亲生日时我放在她墓前的花。”   
  
Merlin轻轻吸了口气，“它们是你的。”   
  
“是的。”

  
“你拍了这些。”   
  
“没错。”  
  
Merlin在Arthur手臂间转过身。“Arthur，它们很漂亮（lovely）！”

   
“你很可爱（lovely）。”  
  
他向前倾身吻住了Arthur的嘴唇，不去想这一切代表了什么，还有Arthur带着他来这儿的原因。他转而专注于Arthur柔软的下唇以及它是多么美妙地契合在自己的双唇间的，专注于当他抬起手捧着Arthur的脸颊时他呼吸短促的停顿。Arthur坚实的身体紧挨着他，温暖、真实，而且此时此刻他就在 _这里_ ，没什么能让Merlin说服自己只做这些就够了。所以当Arthur说“带我去床上”的时候，这似乎反倒成了世上最容易的事， 拉起Arthur靠向自己，让他展开身体躺倒在床上，脱下他们的衣服让他们之间再没有阻碍。他的手游走在Arthur身体的各个角落，他的起伏的线条*，他膝盖后怕痒的那个地方。（his dips and valleys）

  
“你看起来棒极了，”Merlin告诉他，贴着他的肌肤私语，“我想触碰你所有的地方，想尝遍你的所有。”

   
“那你就那么做啊，”Arthur费力地挤出这句话，他的身体弓起来去迎合Merlin的触碰，对Merlin来说没有比这更好的鼓励了。他覆上Arthur的身躯，描绘着他光滑的蜜色肌肤，在他肩膀的曲线上印下亲吻，他腹部纤细的毛发生长的踪迹，髋骨下的凹陷。他贴着Arthur的皮肤移动他的嘴唇，一路轻柔地掠过到达他的阴茎，心脏传来一阵悸动，皮肤之下也轻微战栗。他悄悄地朝Arthur的脸瞥了一眼。

  
“这样——”他说，突然探出舌尖舔了一下尖端。

  
" _Fuck_ ," Arthur大声呻吟，他的身体猛地弹起又砰地落回床上。他抬起头对上Merlin的凝视，眼神十分狂野。  
  
“我不知道我是否可以——”Merlin说。  
  
“我从来没有——”   
  
他们盯着对方，同时由于渴求更多空气而急促地喘息，两个人之间的空间不知怎的看起来既宽裕又狭小，但确实每过一秒就会增加一些，他能看出Arthur正凝聚起要推开他的意志。  
  
“阻止我吧，”Merlin说，之后便再也等不下去，张嘴含入了Arthur的整个阴茎。  
  
"Merlin. Merlin,  _fuck_ , Merlin," Arthur反复念着他的名字。Merlin能感受到Arthur的手缠住了他的头发将他拉近，他绕着柱身吞咽着，指甲陷进Arthur的臀部留下了一个个半月形的小坑。  
  
“好棒，”Arthur在他头上方某个位置呻吟着，“太棒了，Merlin，天啊。”   
  
接着他舌头上传来一阵咸意，那是Arthur情动的最赤裸的暗示，Merlin突然变得贪心，双颊形成凹陷，吮吸的力度加大了。他想要这个，想要用舌头感受Arthur的味道，也许这不对他也知道他不应该这么做，可他似乎已经停不下来了。这一刻，他渴望的是Arthur只属于他一个人，品尝他，占有他，用以往他从来不敢尝试的方式标记他的身体。但在他有机会这么做之前，Arthur揪着他头发的手突然用力，Merlin顺从他的力道直起身子和Arthur平视。  
  
“我想上你。”Arthur呼吸急促地说，“我可以吗？你愿意吗？”

   
“我天，Arthur——”   
  
“求你——”  
  
“ _好。_ ”  
  
Arthur重重地吻了他，手指仍缠在他发间，他的阴茎在他们中间吐着浊液滑腻不已。他们互相缠斗了一会，谁也不愿意先屈服。最终，Arthur用力推了一下Merlin，让他仰面倒下了。Arthur最后探进他口腔舔舐了一下就倾过身，猛地拉开床头柜的抽屉。虽然自己耳朵里回荡着轰鸣声，Merlin还是能听见Arthur在抽屉里翻找东西的声音，然后Arthur说话了。

  
“操，”他说。接着又是一句：“简直在逗我——”

   
他干脆扯出整个抽屉，把它翻过来让里面的内容都掉出来落到了床上。

  
"Arthur?"  
  
“我这里什么也没有。”   
  
Merlin抬起了头，“什么？”  
  
“我这里什么也 _没有_ 。”

   
“什么意思？”Merlin问，伸手到Arthur手旁那堆东西里翻了一下，结果拿起了一本集邮册。

  
“我是说我他妈什么也没有。”

   
“怎么可能？”  
  
“就是没有，行吗？”   
  
这很糟。非常、非常糟，但Merlin还是因为Arthur坐在他身上让他动弹不得的这个重量而心神不定。他向上挺了一下，Arthur摊开一只手掌放在他的胸膛上。“不可以。”他警告地说。

  
“就因为没有那些我们就——”

   
“不行。”  
  
“不，我不是这个意思。这里其他东西不都充裕吗，”Merlin说，手在Arthur的大腿上擦了擦， “过来。”他轻轻拉过Arthur，靠过去在Arthur阴茎上舔出一道痕迹，“这样占有我吧。”

   
“操，Merlin，”Arthur说，臀部往Merlin嘴的方向动了一下，“你认真的？”

  
“认真的。”他从枕头上滑下来，为Arthur口交，Arthur也调整着他的身体好让他们处于Arthur能准确地让阴茎滑进Merlin口腔深处的姿势。Merlin为这种感觉呻吟着——被钉在床上完全任由Arthur施为。他多想就这么躺着闭上眼睛，沉迷于Arthur正占有他的感觉，他的视线丝毫不能从他脸上移开，他颧骨上的那抹红色，他被汗浸湿、乱糟糟的头发，他引以为傲的冷静此时几乎要崩塌。

  
但他还没到那种程度；他抽插的节奏还是被他所掌控，Merlin最想做的就是打破这个在他上方的男人外在的冷静，让他彻底崩溃，所以他抬起一只放在Arthur臀部上的手举至他嘴边，探进了两根手指。Arthur的眼睛倏地睁开了，视线牢牢锁住Merlin，接着他将他的手指吮入嘴里，贴着手指卷动着他的舌头直到把它们舔得湿漉漉的。过了一会他拔出手指将它们挤进了Arthur身体里。  
  
Arthur发出被掐住喉咙一般的声响，他双手撑在床后面的墙上然后向前刺，阴茎猛地撞进Merlin喉咙深处。这让他的眼睛潮湿了，唯一能想到的念头就是 _更多_ ，所以他探得更深了，手指也屈起来。Arthur的呼吸里出现了浅浅的喘息；他每次抽插都在释放的边缘，Merlin想让他尽可能地舒服，但Arthur现在已经不能自控了，Merlin除了尽力跟上他的节奏外也不能做什么。他用另一只手环住自己的阴茎，开始用Arthur操他嘴巴的同一频率套弄它。又急又粗鲁，感觉该死的 _好极了_ ，Merlin终于忍不住猛地合上眼帘，不再去看Arthur脸上风云变幻的表情。

  
当Arthur抽动的节奏乱了、开始变得狂野时，Merlin知道他快要到了。他放开了自己的阴茎，再次抓住了Arthur的屁股，深深地按入他的手指，弯曲着，寻找着……

  
伴随着一声吼叫，Arthur臀部后撤把他从Merlin嘴里抽出来。他握住他的阴茎捋了两下，表情扭着，射了Merlin满胸口。等他身体放松下来， Merlin的注意回到他自己的快感上，他把Arthur往下拉，让他姿势别扭地弯着上身和自己接吻，他们的舌头在两人的嘴唇间情色地纠缠在一起。叫着Arthur的名字，喉咙里滚动着一声呜咽Merlin撸动最后一次在他自己手里释放了出来。  
  
之后，当他们干净清爽地躺在被窝里，在他们之间两人的手紧紧地扣在一起，在对抗睡意的战争里Merlin满足地输了，Arthur用脚轻轻推了推他，说，“Merlin？”

  
“嗯……？”  
  
“你醒着吗？”   
  
“不。”  
  
Arthur又踢了他一下。“Merlin.”

  
Merlin把脑袋转向另一边，睁开一只眼睛，“怎么了，亲爱的？”

   
Arthur重重地咬了下嘴唇，指尖扯着毛毯上的一小撮绒毛。他张开嘴，闭上，然后又张开，接着摇了摇头，嘴唇抿在一起。“没事。”  
  
“啊，不对，我不觉得，”Merlin说，翻过身用手肘撑起身子，“你刚刚想说什么？”   
  
“那不重要。”   
  
“如果它重要到得这样做——”Merlin的嘴唇夸张地开合几次，“而且还重要到值得 _在一开始时吵醒我_ ——”

   
Arthur苦恼地叹了口气，但他脸上严肃的表情让Merlin意识到他没在开玩笑，不论他在思考着什么，那件事都一定很有分量。  
  
“Arthur，是什么？”   
  
“就是…很蠢的事。”   
  
“不会。”  
  
“你根本不懂。”   
  
“那你为什么不告诉我呢，那样我就懂了。”   
  
Arthur做了个深呼吸。“其实是…我的照片。”   
  
Merlin皱起了眉。“它们怎么了？”   
  
“你是真的——我是说——你是真心喜欢它们吗？”

   
“你的照片？Arthur，我爱它们。”   
  
“嗯，但是那可能——我的意思是，你和我睡在一起。你并没有完全做到公正，对吧？”

   
“我并不需要做到不偏不倚才能判断出才华。”   
  
“但这么做能帮到你。”

   
Merlin从鼻腔里轻轻呼出口气，翻身压住Arthur，身体嵌进Arthur腿间，在Arthur双腿缠上他的，脚也在他膝盖后交叉时用鼻尖蹭着Arthur的面颊发出鼓励的哼声。“Arthur，我觉得你拍的照片很漂亮。真的，非常迷人。而且我并不——你看，很明显我不是艺术或是摄影或其他什么领域的专家，但看着它们，那种感觉就像，它们不仅仅是一张很棒的图片。就像…它能让我感受到一些东西，你知道吗？让我忍不住去想那是不是你把它拍下来时所拥有的感受。”他抬起手把Arthur的刘海从他额上轻轻拨开，“我喜欢通过你的视角来看待事物。”

  
Arthur抿紧嘴，然后咬了下下唇，最后露出了一个大大的咧嘴笑，翻了个白眼，“OK，好，谢谢你。”

   
Merlin飞快地在他唇上吻了一下，“好点了？自尊被抚平了？”

   
Arthur再次咧开了嘴，“是的。”  
  
“还有什么其它需要顺毛的没？”   
  
Arthur笑了，推了下Merlin的肩膀，“闭嘴吧你，行不？快回去睡吧。”   
  
在毯子好好盖在他俩身上，Arthur放松地仰躺着时，他俩的腿缠在一起就像被锁在一起的杂技演员那样，Merlin就是那么做了。

  
:::  
  
Merlin慢慢地醒过来，一步步找回神智才意识到早晨的温度已经变热了，大片日光从敞开的窗户里照进来洒落在整张床上。Arthur还在熟睡，他的嘴唇微微张开一条缝，脸颊陷在枕头里，一只胳膊低低地搭在Merlin肚子上。在睡着的时候他看起来更柔和也更快乐，Merlin微笑着闭上眼，翻过身以一个更舒适安心的姿势贴近Arthur。他睡意昏沉，脑子里并没有其他想法，除了今天周六，他们俩如果愿意的话能在这张床上呆一整天，互相挨在一起，皱巴巴的床单卷在他们脚边这个事实带来的满足。  
  
在快要睡着之前，他的意识飘进了一个温暖黑暗的地方，可就在这时电话响了，违背他的意志使他清醒过来。他喃喃地抱怨，更深地把脸埋进Arthur肩膀，但电话还是不停地响着，非常坚持而且很声音很大。呻吟一声，Merlin用胳膊肘撑起自己，越过Arthur手摸索着去拿电话听筒。

  
“眨（咋）了？”Arthur低声说，Merlin情不自禁地用嘴唇擦过他的额头，浅浅地吻了一下。

  
“只是电话；你继续睡吧。”   
  
Arthur没睁眼，在他身下伸了个舒服的懒腰。“让他（一）边…去。”   
  
Merlin正打算这么做，当他终于拿起听筒举到耳边后，他坚决地想着这场对话必须越短越好。甚至更短。Merlin还没喝咖啡呢，他应该被允许表现得粗鲁一些。

  
“喂？”

  
电话那边传来一阵沉默，Merlin想着是不是打错号码了。  
  
“你好？”  
  
Merlin沉下身，下巴搁在Arthur胸口支撑自己，眼睛已经半开半阖了。“请问是哪位？”他问，空闲的那只手在Arthur肚子上来回掠过，直到Arthur开始扭动着身子躲开。  
  
另一阵停顿。  
  
"Merlin?"  
  
然后Merlin…Merlin _知道_ 这个声音；只有一个人会那样轻快又顿挫地念出他名字的音节。  
  
" _Lance_?"  
  
Lance正朝他吼着什么，声音愤怒地嗡嗡作响，但Merlin因为恐慌而扔下了听筒，往后跳了一步离它远远的，好像这样就能抹去刚过去的三十秒一样。Arthur已经坐起来了，盯着Merlin表情逐渐变得惊慌。他慢慢、慢慢地伸出手，手指握住了电话将听筒放在耳边时，他视线仍然落在Merlin身上。  
  
"Arthur Pendragon." Merlin想伸手抓住Arthur的另一只手，但Arthur已经转过身，双腿一动就悬出床沿然后站起来。“什么——老天，Lance，冷静。”他转头朝Merlin瞥了一眼，致歉的，然后回避着走出了卧室。Merlin曲起腿抵在胸前，手塞进膝盖下，已经开始想念Arthur在他身旁的温暖的重量了。

  
他试着回忆Lance逼着他签的一堆文件里有没有关于客人和雇员在工作时间外睡在一起的规定。可能有。可能有一打男妓服务条款里的细则写明了他们正在做的事是禁止的，虽然说Lance并不是抓了个现场之类的，但Merlin必须承认，他在星期六清晨接起Arthur的电话这行为本身就算是铁证了。Lance也在一开始就不赞成Merlin实施他最初的计划；Merlin绝对相信Lance在发觉他和Arthur已经睡在一起好几星期之后肯定会狂怒。没有什么比Lance正经营的事业更让他认真对待——他是个商人，Merlin想着Lance会觉得有多少是Arthur的责任，Arthur会不会因此而失业。也不是完全没有可能，他想。  
  
想到Arthur会被解雇，一阵带着罪恶感的愉快不可抑制地出现在他心里，但他把它镇压下去了。不管他喜不喜欢，为Lance工作都是 Arthur维持生活的途径；Merlin没有干涉这个的权力。相反，他担心他自己和Lance的友谊可能从此也玩完了。之前他从来没有仔细考虑过，Lance可能不在了——自从他们认识的那一天之后，Lance一直在他身边陪伴帮助着他，Merlin也就假定了他会一直在那儿。  
  
他缩起膝盖把下巴搁在上面，盯着Arthur卧室的地板，好像这样做会对他有所帮助似的。他试着不去回忆Lance做的菜，还有他的微笑，以及Merlin是怎样狠狠地背叛了他的信任的。  
  
最终他不能忍受自己就这么坐着了。他在等待的时候冲了个澡，因为Arthur一直没有重新出现，如果他继续在这坐着，他知道他会忍不住悄悄溜出门去偷听Arthur和Lance的谈话。  
  
不管怎么说，他应该回自己的公寓了；现在原本那懒洋洋的早晨已经消失了，他再待在Arthur公寓里，待在他床上，就有点奇怪了。Merlin _没有_ 去想在他之前Arthur有和多少人一起待在那张床上过，用比所需的稍大的力道将洗发露从他头发上冲下去，作为替代，他想着那些他应该去图书馆借的书。他出来时，Arthur弓着背坐在床的一角等他。他穿上了四角裤，但还有大片肌肤Merlin渴望去触碰：他手肘内侧，左边那些由雀斑构成的零散的线条。  
  
“嘿，”Arthur说，抬起头看着Merlin，Merlin努力抵抗着想要拿毛巾挡住脸的冲动。“抱歉——刚才，对不起。”   
  
Merlin耸耸肩，转身去找他那些散落一地的衣服，“不是你的错。”

   
“嗯，但…还是抱歉。”   
  
Merlin在房间的角落里找到了他的T恤，拽起来套过脑袋，“我该走了。”他说。  
  
"Merlin--"  
  
“我必须得去图书馆；在周一前我还欠我的导师好几千字呢。”   
  
Arthur在他把脚塞进训练鞋时走到他身后，在他踮着一只脚摇摇晃晃时在他背后稳稳地扶着他。“好，”Arthur说，“今晚我能来见你吗？”

   
Merlin转身看向他，犹豫着，Arthur伸出手环住了他的腰。“我们会想出解决办法的，”他告诉 Merlin，“真的——会解决的。你等着看吧。”Merlin知道 Arthur可能是错的，知道从这里开始他们可能会走上百般不同的道路，但他相信Arthur。Arthur身上有让Merlin信任他的东西，那让Merlin _想要_ 信任他。  
  
“没事，”他说，“嗯，今晚我没问题。”   
  
Arthur咧开嘴笑了，Merlin也露齿笑着回应他，直到他被 Arthur拉进了一个吻里。Arthur吻他的方式已经变得熟悉了，但仍然，每次会有一瞬间，让他忘记如何呼吸。  
  
“所以，5点半？”Arthur在他们分开时问，手在Merlin背上缓缓地上下摩擦。“我那儿？”  
  
Merlin点点头，强迫自己退后一步远离Arthur，在他把他推到墙上继续热吻之前。“到时见。”

  
Arthur在 Merlin打开公寓的门时再次拉住了他，在走廊中间用一个长长的甜蜜的吻阻止了他的脚步。“别太担心了，”他像要把话语刻进Merlin的肌肤那样低语，然后不情愿地放开了他。“一切都会好起来的。”

   
Merlin用力握了下他的手当做回答，然后离开了，中途他转头看了一眼Arthur，他正靠在公寓门口，目送他离开。

 

**_Part Three_ **

 

学生会里的这些烘手机实在是太烫了。Merlin正用其中一个来烘干他的T恤衫，此刻忍不住跳开了，并开始怀疑这玩意是不是真的能让棉制品起火。  
  
“天杀的咖啡。”他喃喃自语，低头看向他T恤上的污渍，接着抬起头看向着镜子，期待着看到他眼睛下暗色的黑眼圈。但它们是不存在的；昨晚他蜷在Arthur的被窝里睡得很香。镜子里映出来的这个影子看起来就像个谎言，和他内心疲倦不堪的感觉截然相反。他向前倾身，抓住了洗手台冷冰冰的边缘，脑袋深深地垂下去。  
  
“白痴，”他对着瓷质洗手台说。然后又对着镜子里的人说，“你这白痴”。他为什么要接那通电话？他到底在想什么啊？他还是能听到Arthur睡意浓重的呢喃和Lance的…天啊，Lance绝对会 _杀了_ 他的。

  
“我天，这就是一场灾难。”

   
而且是一场完全的、彻底的灾难。Lance是他的朋友，他 _最好的_ 朋友之一，而且他警告过Merlin,让他发誓他绝对不会做傻事，但现在…Merlin呻吟一声头垂得更低了。他站在那儿好一会，盯着水槽思考着能不能成功让自己溺死在里面。  
  
然后Merlin想起了他完成了一半的论文，他妈妈寄给他的一级美味的荷式松饼，但占最大比重的还是Arthur，还有他开自己玩笑时眼角泛起细纹的样子。另外，他不觉得Lance会因为他已经死了这种微不足道的小事就令他摆脱一顿狠揍。

  
所以他往脸上泼了点水，然后回到了图书馆，决定让自己埋头学术。这不是一个好主意。图书馆太安静但Merlin的思绪太嘈杂。在看了同一页整整一小时，他正要放弃这整个白费力气的计划的当口，他看到了一个正分开人群朝他走来的阴沉又凶狠的身影。在Lance揪着他的衬衣领子把他拖到一个角落前，他甚至没有超过一秒钟的时间来使自己鼓起勇气。

  
“你竟然跑来我的 _学校_ ？”

   
“我不知道还有哪里能找到你，”Lance愤怒地压低声音，“我假设你还没有蠢到会回Arthur家。”

   
“Lance，拜托，这不是——”   
  
“这不是什么？不是我听见的那样？说话的不是你？睡在Arthur床上的是别人？我的意思是，除了所有付给我钱来拥有睡他权利之外的人。”   
  
“别。”  
  
“他是个 _男妓_ ，Merlin。”Lance严厉地说。

  
“什么，你觉得我不知道吗？”   
  
“你想知道在遇见你之后他和多少人睡过吗？我可以给你看他的册子。”   
  
Merlin的胃扭曲了。“这不公平。”  
  
“对，Merlin，这不公平。你对我发过誓不会做任何多余的事，然后离开了，可现在算什么？你要跟我说爱上他了？这哪里就公平了？”   
  
“我不是…不是这样的…我没有爱上他或是什么。”

   
“没有？”Lance直起身，“很好，这让事情变简单了。”

   
Merlin简直想要往哪捶一拳了，在这件事里就没有简单的地方。“听着——”  
  
“不，是你给我听着，”Lance低语，朝Merlin的方向倾身，揪着他衬衫的手也收紧了，“我警告过你…我告诉过你这是个坏主意但你还是坚持。你才是搞砸了这一切的人，Merlin。现在由你来解决。”   
  
“你想我怎么做——？”   
  
“结束它。”  
  
Merlin感到一种类似恐慌的东西轻轻拍过他的精神边缘。

  
“没有这么简单，Lance。我知道对你来说他只是个男妓，但他不是。他远比这更多。”Merlin轻笑了一声，“我知道我听起来像什么，相信我，我知道。但他真的是最令人惊叹——我知道她是做什么的，Lance。不管你怎么想，他从来没有向我隐藏过这一点。但这不重——当我和他在一起的时候，他让我觉得——”   
  
“他的工作不是让你 _感觉_ 到任何东西，Merlin。他的工作是和你做爱，现在他已经做过了，那就该死地 _结束它_ 。”

   
接着，没再说任何一个字，他转过身走出了图书馆。  
  
:::  
  
在Lance走之后，Merlin花了一下午时间在他的公寓里来回踱步，沉浸在优柔寡断的情绪里。当他对Lance说他没爱上Arthur时，他相信自己说的是实话，因为不是的话就太傻了吧，离开了Matthew却竟然爱上了一个男妓？和Arthur在一起的时候只是很有趣，这里面没有任何认真的意思；他们享受对方的陪伴，性的部分也很不错，但也到此为止了。不论Lance怎么想，Merlin并非真的是个傻子。他保证过，在Matthew之后他不会这么快地倾心于他人，他遵守了这个承诺。除了那个在高级餐厅、伴随着蜡烛和红酒的夜晚可能是个例外——Merlin没算上它；他尽量不去想那个夜晚——他和Arthur没有在约会或是假装约会，只是Will实在太忙了，以至于Merlin和Arthur一块儿度过的时间甚至与和他一起的差不多了。Arthur带Merlin去他自己的公寓也不意味着什么，还有Merlin把Arthur看作学院午宴的男伴也是，或者他能说出所有Arthur不吃的食物这个事实，他还知道Arthur12岁时被狗咬过，这些通通都不重要。他们只是朋友。要结束也不会太难，他的生活将会继续。

  
但最终，Lance的话是错的，要结束这一切的这个想法——不论他们之间的 _这个_ 究竟是什么——让Merlin感到反胃，他的手心也汗湿了。  
  
他盯着冰箱门上Arthur用小磁石摆成的花样，并试着弄明白为什么再也不见他这个念头会让人如此难以承受，这时他明白了，他已经彻底为Arthur Pendragon所倾倒。  
  
“噢， _操_ ，不，”他大声说，被这个突然清晰的认知吓了一大跳。在太多层面这都是一个糟糕的想法，Merlin甚至都数不过来，但这也改变不了想起Arthur就让他感到晕眩、难受并且完全地、缠绵地处于恋爱状态。他想在Arthur身旁醒来，[and engage in gross displays of public indecency with him]*，逼他吃蔬菜。（*这句话看得我黑人问号…真的是字面意思吗？不得了…）

  
“老天，”Merlin对着他空荡荡的居所说，接着就向后倒去，仰面手脚大开地躺着。好吧，他想，这绝对不是个那么简单的领会。不去管Arthur的职业——他也确实分毫都没管，因为他没法让思维集中在这上面，他不想现在就去解决那些尤其可怕的复杂问题——Arthur可以说是个混蛋，他偷走了他所有的毯子，而且完全不是他喜欢的类型。但仍旧…Merlin并不是真的很在意那些毯子，因为Arthur就像个火炉，用完美契合的姿势挨着他的后背，呼吸时发出轻柔的响声。

  
他知道他应该说服自己摆脱这个荒谬的念头，应该让自己找回些理智，但他忍不住回想起关于Arthur的一些小细节——倾听他语无伦次地说着一个他没能成功用进毕业论文的学术资料，或是在他们走在一起时牵起他的手，或是在他认为Merlin没注意这边时放柔他看向Merlin的目光。当Merlin开始把这些小事都拼凑起来时，有太多地方看起来可疑了，看起来对Arthur来说，他们之间也不仅仅只是性爱。  
  
Merlin再次坐直身子，看了下壁钟的时间。四点了，还没到去见Arthur的时间，但他已经没法再继续坐下去了。他决定要去Arthur的公寓，然后等待Arthur出现。也许再次回到Arthur家可以帮助他停止感到这太过飘然的喜悦*。（squirm out of his skin）  
  
Arthur不在他家里。Merlin在里面走了一圈，刚进来时稍微感觉有点古怪因为Arthur没有锁门，这笨蛋，他看着Arthur挂在墙上的照片们。Merlin不太懂艺术或摄影，但他能看得出来Arthur很出色，对怎样做会将一张不错的图片变成某种美丽、吸引人的东西，他有种纯熟的手法。他坐在沙发上，拿起一个靠垫在手边焦躁地转着，手指扯着它串珠形状的流苏。他琢磨着Arthur今天去了哪儿，他和Lance的会面是否和Merlin的一样极度尴尬又可怕，结束后他是不是得去长跑一阵来清空思绪。他思考中最主要的还是Arthur什么时候回来；已经差不多到Merlin该来的时候了，可Arthur还是没回。  
  
也许，Merlin想，也许Arthur的意思是让他们在那个套间见？Merlin口袋里还留着那张房卡，这很奇怪，但可能Arthur觉得这样更容易些，也可能他只是习惯了和Merlin在那见面。他忽略了这个念头产生的刺痛感，复又出了门。距离不是很远；他会走过去，看看Arthur是不是在那里，如果他不在，那可能等Merlin回来时，他就已经在家了。  
  
_家，_ Merlin发觉在他甚至都没有意识到时，这个词就划过了他的脑海，它让人感觉很舒服，好像无论Arthur在哪它都一样属于他。在他小跑着下楼时它在他身体内部带来了一小团暖意，等走出Arthur的公寓楼，他抬头看着无云的蓝天笑了笑。他会找到Arthur，然后他们会谈论一下这整个可能-也许-是相爱的事情，彻底把它解决好，再接着，也许他们会再一起出去吃一次，但这次Merlin不会再一个人喝掉一瓶葡萄酒了，他们会回家——是Merlin的或是Arthur的都没关系——他们大概会有一场美妙的性爱最后一起睡去。  
  
他会习惯坠入爱河的感受的，Merlin决定，接着沿着熟悉的路出发去Arthur工作的酒店。  
  
:::  
  
Arthur想要翘掉他和Lance的见面，但他意识到不管怎样Lance最终都会找到他的，他不愿去想除其他事外Lance会对 _那件事_ 说什么。结果是他磨磨蹭蹭地来到了Lance家，在门口徘徊了快五分钟才决定敲门，祈祷着现实会奇迹般地重新组合以致这些事实际上一件都没有发生。但现实就是个婊子，所以Lance家的大门还是立在他面前，门之后的Lance还很有可能仍旧气得说不出话。

  
当他终于敲了门后，是Gwen来应的门，她穿着一件漂亮的黄色夏装，肩上挂着她的手提包。“你好，Arthur，”她说，给了他一个小小的笑，“Lance在他办公室等你。”

   
Arthur也试着回了个微笑，但实际感觉那笑容扭曲又奇怪。他喜欢Gwen，不过他们俩不太熟，至少没熟到能让他分辨出她此刻的友善是因为她对人一直这么友好，还是因为他即将被她的未婚夫谋杀。所以他往旁边让了一步让她通过，等她走下台阶后才又转身看向房子里面。他挺直肩膀，深吸了一口气走了进去。Lance是个理性的男人，他对自己说。没必要紧张。

  
这次见面比Arthur想象中的还要糟一百倍。他从没见过这么愤怒的Lance，在他印象里他一直是冷静又绅士的存在。

  
“你本应该是 _专业_ 的，Arthur。”Lance开口，并没有大喊，但使Arthur的双手握紧了。

  
“我是专业的！”他反驳道，“我向来很专业，而且你也知道——”   
  
“我不知道，”Lance打断了他的话，“因为你现在做的就是你所能做到的最不专业的事情了。带Merlin去你家？在工作之外和他见面——我知道你这么干过，别对我说谎。Leon前几天看见你们两个一起吃晚餐。到底是怎么回事，Arthur，你是在做点兼职赚钱吗？我给你的工作不够所以你还需要自己接客人？”   
  
“不是！”Arthur说，因为Lance理解错了，完全错了。“这不是我为什么这么做——我懂了，这很蠢，行吗？但我没有在赚他的钱；这不是…”他止住了话，因为他不知道该怎么结束这个句子。他没有对Merlin收费，这是事实，但他不知道该如何定义他们共同拥有的东西。他们 _就是_ 那样，Arthur也不能将它剖析清楚，更无法把它解释给Lance听，因为对他来说Merlin不是一串简单的字词的组合。Merlin给他的温暖深深地停留在他内心，当他看见Merlin蜷着身子睡在他床上时，一阵战栗沿着Arthur的皮肤冲刷而过。

  
Lance小声地骂了句脏话，“好，你没有收他的钱。那你让他免费和你睡，这样过了多久了？”他咬牙说，Arthur心头蹭的冒火了。  
  
“不是这么回事，”他说，声音绷得紧紧的，因为Merlin不仅仅是一个性伴侣，或是像其他通过Lance介绍而来的客人那样的性交对象。“这不一样——Merlin是不同的。和他在一起的时候 _我是_ 不一样的。”   
  
“所以是从一开始了。老天，Arthur，你是个 _彻头彻尾_ 的白痴吗？”   
  
Arthur没有看Lance，视线转而集中在他放在大腿上、仍交握在一起的双手上，但他能感觉到Lance正盯着他的脸。  
  
“你没有爱上他，Arthur，”Lance最后这么说，愤怒稍微让了点步给倦意。  
  
Arthur因为这句话抬起了头，他急切地在椅子上直起身子，所有持续回旋在他体内的情感这时终于满溢出来。“你怎么知道？”他狂怒地将这话吐出口，因为Lance _不_ 明白，他不可能知道关于这个的事情，不知道Merlin带给Arthur的感受：就好像他也许可以在他的人生中做到其他的、真正重要的事。  
  
“你还在为我工作。”   
  
Arthur想了一堆尖刻的反驳准备说给Lance，好彻底证明他是错的，并说服他Arthur是真的爱上了Merlin，这就是他为他买橘子汁，放弃整个下午的时间只是躺在Merlin床上，听着他一边打字一边恼火地抱怨堆在他桌上的那些文档还生不出一秒后悔感觉的原因，但紧接着，他领会了Lance说出的现实。

  
“这只是我的工作，”他说，“Merlin知道这一点。”这些话对他来说甚至都很虚伪。那个早上接到Lance的电话后，Merlin实际意义上的跑了出去，在被提醒了Arthur并不是在某处有个安逸的办公室工作，还有Merlin不是唯一一个能让他躺平在床上的人之后。  
  
_如果知足的话本来应该会很好的，_ 关于他的前男友，Merlin这样说过，没错，他当时是有点喝高了*，但Arthur忘不掉他那时的表情：就好像他为那个混蛋不着调的行为而责备自己，好像他总是觉得如果自己再稍微逼得紧点，做得再好一点，事情就不会发展成现在这样了。（four sheets to the wind）  
  
Arthur想着在一开始Merlin竟然会去找Lance，那时他会有多疲倦和崩溃，想着他和Merlin见面的同时他的那些客人，所有和他睡过的那些人，胃的深处不禁扭曲了，一阵发疼。  
  
Lance再次皱紧了眉，慢慢站起来，脸上的每根纹路都在显示着不愉快，Arthur此时记起来了没人敢糊弄Lance的原因。“这件事到此为止。”他对Arthur说，他冷静的声音有如钢铁。“你一直从两边得到好处，Arthur，现在你必须得选择；你不能同时拥有Merlin和你的工作。对公司来说，你有一个自己的情人这点很不好，而且，”他犹豫了零点几秒，“对Merlin也不公平。他值得比你给他的更好的，我也是。”

   
Arthur久久地盯着Lance。这份工作是他所拥有的全部；Lance给了他一切，他是最好的boss，也是Arthur有过的最好的朋友，而Lance也 _清楚_ 这些，这混蛋。Arthur甚至无法想象就这样放弃这一切。这事没有那么简单。  
  
Merlin的脸再次从他眼前闪过，深深的悲痛和怀疑潜藏在那双醉意朦胧的双眼中，Arthur的内脏不禁扭成一团。他不想让Merlin因为自己、因为自己做的什么事而露出那样的表情，这，可能就是他的答案，Arthur想。  
  
“好，”他说，做了个深呼吸然后直接对上了Lance的凝视，“好。”  
  
:::  
  
Merlin已经变得非常习惯走进这间套房了，习惯了Arthur就在身边，带着微笑等他从课上回来，给他一个他不用问也清楚是代表着 _我很高兴见到你_ 意思的吻。

  
一开始的时候还看不太清楚，因为所有的窗帘都被拉上了，仅凭着透过窗帘的微弱光线房间里显得很昏暗，但Merlin还是能听得分明，以至于刚听到第一声呻吟的时候他僵住了，胸腔里的心脏似乎完全静止不动了。  
  
“Arthur？”  
  
他喊出了他的名字，在眼睛彻底适应之前，在他看向那张床然后把他打扰了的事情看得一清二楚之前：Arthur仰躺着，双腿打开，向上迎合着某个陌生人的冲刺，他的手指在那个男人赤裸的背上深深按着，留下长长的红痕。Merlin无法动作也无法呼吸；他唯一能做的就是随着漫长的一秒秒流逝目不转睛地看着，完全沉浸在否认和不信的情绪中。  
  
“操，Arthur，你真可爱，”随着又一次抽动男人咆哮了一声，“那么紧地裹着我。”他的声音很低沉，因为愉悦而断断续续；Arthur气息不稳地呻吟着，Merlin需要在他做出什么傻事之前 _立刻他妈的_ 离开这里。他盲目地移开视线，伸手摸到门把手然后猛地拉开，力气大到让门都撞到了墙上。  
  
床那传来一阵咯吱声，他听到Arthur的声音说着：“Merlin？”但他没有回头看，只是让门在他背后嘭地关上，几乎是摇摇晃晃地沿着走廊往前走。Arthur和另一个男人在床上的影像还是悬在他面前，赤裸的肢体，急促的抽/插，喘着气的呻吟还回响在他耳边。这份熟悉感令人恶心，因为走进房间看见他的男朋友和另一个人在做爱，这对Merlin来说已经算不上是新鲜事了——他早该 _料到_ 这个，他原本就不该再次给予某个人这种程度的信赖——但是这里面还有更深一层的强烈的痛苦，因为这是 _Arthur_ ，而且Merlin还以为，他真的以为…  
  
他身后传来听起来很熟悉的奔跑着的脚步声，Merlin加快了步伐，试图在被追上之前到达电梯。

  
“Merlin，”Arthur喊道，抓住了Merlin的胳膊，但Merlin猛地甩开了他紧握的手，继续往前走，用颤抖的手指狠狠戳了下按钮。“Merlin，看着我。”

   
因为习惯的力量Merlin抬起了头，他后悔了。Arthur赤身裸体，好像是跑得太急了甚至都没来得及披上一件衣服。Merlin飞快地看向别处，试着将喉咙里泛上来的酸涩的胆汁咽下去，并努力克制着不要将这昂贵的地毯吐得一塌糊涂。知道Arthur很有可能还在接待他的客人是一回事，但一直以来Merlin实在是太擅长忽视这点了，而且面对面地看到这个，看到工作中的Arthur，对他来说太过了。他身体里有个小小的背叛他的某处仍然想张开双臂将Arthur拥入怀中，把脸埋在Arthur喉咙的曲线下然后忘掉所有事，但Arthur的皮肤闪着光——因为和另一个人上床而渗出了汗，他的嘴唇因为和Merlin之外的人亲吻而变得鲜红。Merlin早该明白，他从一开始就不应该来这里。  
  
“Merlin，”Arthur重复道，听起来很绝望，“这不是——不是看起来的那样。”   
  
“我很确定事情就是看起来的那样。”Merlin说；他的嗓音粗糙刺耳，但保持了平稳。  
  
“如果你能让我解释——”   
  
基督耶稣，Merlin疯狂地想，为什么电梯不能来得再快点？他再次按下按钮，“我已经有了我需要的所有解释。”

   
不过Arthur很固执而且还是个傻瓜，他再一次握住了Merlin的胳膊。“这是最后一次，我发誓；只是因为取消预约已经太迟了，而且他是一个重要的客人，我答应了Lance我会——”   
  
Merlin想哭又想笑，因为Arthur难道不知道他早就听过这些了吗？有一瞬间，Merlin看见棕发代替了金发，一个更加瘦高的身影代替了Arthur结实的、仅稍比Merlin矮上一些的身形。他听见一个轻柔动听的声音在保证着 _这是最后一次，绝对是最后一次_ ，说着我 _很抱歉Merlin；宝贝，别走，别留我一个人_ 。  
  
他走出了Arthur的掌握范围。“我们结束了，”他感到他的嘴巴说出了这些话，也听到了他自己的声音，但仿佛将他和现实相连的绳索猛地断开了似的，他此时漂浮在他头顶上的某处。他看到又没看到Arthur的脸皱成一团，肩膀垮下来。“我受够了；我不能…我没法再继续了。”   
  
“我放弃了，”Arthur说，“Merlin，我为你放弃了这一切，今天我递交了辞呈。”   
  
他那份冷淡漠然的情绪不为所动，“原谅我无法相信你。你看起来可不像是辞职了。”   
  
他们中没有一个人把那个词说出口，但它分明横在他们之中。 _娼妓*（Whore）。_ 第一次，Merlin觉得他真正意义上懂了这个词代表的全部。  
  
Arthur现在有点生气了，手在空气中握成拳。“一直以来你都知道我的身份，我是做什么的，而你 _现在_ 开始介意了？这是个非常没意思的时机，你知道的。”   
  
“可能吧，”Merlin回应道，电梯终于到了，感谢上帝。他走进去，然后转身最后一次直视着Arthur，“也许我应该早点介意。”他几乎就要说再见了，但感觉不太对，对这个局面来说太普通了，所以作为替代，他说：“不要打给我。”   
  
电梯门安静地合上，挡住了Arthur破碎的表情，而Merlin好不容易到了大厅，马上就冲到卫生间吐了起来。  
  
:::  
  
Merlin仰躺着，正盯着天花板，一边考虑三天不洗澡是不是有点太久了，或者他能不能给出个第四天也不洗的理由来，这时传来了一声敲门声，接着Will推开了他的房门。  
  
“伙计？”他说，举起Merlin的手机，“你认识一个叫Arthur的人吗？”   
  
Merlin干笑了一声，“不。”  
  
他能感觉到Will的视线落在他身上，他的余光能看到他把手机放到耳边说，“对不起，他在工作。”他停顿了一下然后说，“是的，我是他最好的朋友。我觉得我会知道他是不是有个男朋友。”又是一次停顿，“嗯，你一定是弄错了。”他摇了摇头，说，“好的，我一定会转告他。”   
  
他结束了通话然后把手机抛到Merlin床上，接着在他身边坐下来。“你想和我谈谈吗？”   
  
“不，不是很想。实际上，完全不想。”   
  
“好吧。”  
  
他意识到Will环视了整个房间，他突然就受不了了，他看上去肯定特别可悲：胡子没刮，油腻腻的头发，还有一些空着的薯片袋散落在地上。  
  
“听着，”Will说，“你想知道我怎么想吗？”   
  
“Will——”  
  
“我觉得，”他打断道，“这个家伙，不管他是谁，都不值得你把一切都丢下，你明白吗？一切你获得的成果。我知道你没在家校订论文，所以别说你在弄。而这个你这么热衷的天花板？又不是西斯廷礼拜堂的，老兄。所以我们接下来要这么做。去吃咖喱。如果你觉得你需要，那喝酒也可以。今晚好好睡一觉，然后喝一大壶咖啡，接着就回去工作，好吗？”   
  
“好，”Merlin说，因为很久没说话，他的声音很沙哑。  
  
“很好，”Will说，他站起来，手啪的甩在Merlin腿上。“但第一件事，去洗个澡。你这臭家伙。”   
  
所以他们就照计划做了。Merlin冲了个澡，他把水调到他能忍受的最烫的程度，就那样站在水流下直到水变得冰凉。然后他换上了他的破T恤，就是脖子那儿有个洞让Will老忍不住拿手指戳进去的那件，让Will带他出去吃晚餐。他拒绝了酒精，等晚些时候，Will把他塞进被窝还假装在他额头上亲吻了一下之后，Merlin沉沉睡去。  
  
:::  
  
Merlin花了整整两周才渐渐凝聚起去见Lance的勇气，而且那时他几乎确信他的情况正在好转。毕竟，他现在只是隔一两天才会想坐在浴室喷头下哭，这必须得有点意义。Lance在邀请Merlin过去吃饭的时候可能表现得有点太快活（*cheerful）了，但天知道Merlin现在很是需要一点快活（*cheer），所以他冲了个澡，打扮了一番。  
  
“这是什么？”Lance开门的时候指着他的下巴问到。  
  
“啊，”Merlin说，伸出一只手摩挲着他的胡子，“只是，你懂的，尝试点新东西。”   
  
“我喜欢，”Lance回应，打了个手势示意Merlin进来里面，“让你看起来像个你本来就是的懒学生。进来吧，炉子上我煮的酱汁正沸腾呢。”   
  
Merlin跟着他进了厨房，为满溢整个房间的香味不自觉地叹了口气。  
  
“新鲜西红柿算是夏天唯一的好处了，但老天啊，它们的确让这整段时间的折磨都值得了。”他拿起一个木制的大勺子，放进锅里搅拌了一下。“因为，承认吧，西红柿有点难吃，你不觉得吗？除非是刚从藤上摘下来那么新鲜的。而这些，我的朋友，是我今早刚摘的。”   
  
在能阻止自己之前，Merlin忍不住往放着汤勺的方向伸出手；但Lance啪的一声把他的手打到一边。“晚饭在一刻钟后，”他说，“你想喝点什么吗？”   
  
做任何一道特别的菜肴，Lance都对什么能搭配着吃而什么不能有非常明确的规矩，所以平时Merlin一般就让他选了。但他知道，任何番茄意大利面都需要配红酒，他不觉得他能消化哪怕一滴酒。所以他说：“水就好。”   
  
Lance扬起了一根眉毛，“水？”  
  
“我晚上还要写论文。”   
  
Lance拿了个玻璃杯在龙头下装满水，然后从冰箱里拿出一块干酪，把它刨成碎屑撒在大碗装着的生菜叶上。“现在你已经快完成了，对吧？”   
  
Merlin呼出口气，试着不要感觉被压垮，“马上了。但我感觉我离我应该做到的程度还差很远。不过——”他展开双臂，掌心朝上，“我只好做那些我可以做到的。”

   
“嗯，”Lance说，“但我打赌每个人都是这么觉得的。”   
  
Merlin想说不是每个人都在过去的两个月里放弃单纯地忧虑着毕业论文答辩，反而让脑子累得要死要活的，但他认真想了想之后说，“可能吧。”

  
Lance刚张开嘴打算问另一个问题，他的电话就响了。他飞快地看向自己的办公室，然后又看着Merlin。  
  
“没关系，”Merlin说，试图保持声音的轻快。

  
“那好。”他用毛巾擦了下手，把它扔到柜台上。“搅一下酱汁。”   
  
他消失在他的办公室里。一阵最恐怖的既视感席卷了Merlin，威胁着要让他失态，在它有机会之前Merlin跳下了凳子粗鲁地抓过汤勺，给了那冒着泡的煮锅好几下用力的搅动。没有任何事是Lance的错，Merlin知道这点。现在这烂摊子完全是他自己弄出来的。他知道得很清楚，知道那晚在书店相遇后他又去了Arthur的房间时他到底在冒什么风险。他可能失去了Arthur，但好在他没有失去Lance，为了这个，Merlin很感激。待在这里，清楚地知道Lance就在隔壁房间，很可能这一刻就在安排着Arthur和别人的预约，这并不容易，而且Merlin不知道该怎么应付这个，他愿意试着学。  
  
“有烧糊东西吗？”   
  
Merlin在脸上挤出了一个微笑，“没有。”  
  
“噢，那继续吧，”Lance说，“尝尝看。”   
  
他照做了，味道当然棒极了，但Lance回来时似乎把冷气一起带进了这个房间，糟糕的可以预见的尴尬，Merlin舌尖上还尝出了新鲜的苦涩的失望的味道。他发一声恰到好处的称赞食物美味的鼻音，给了Lance一个微弱的笑容，Lance回了个笑，静静走到Merlin身旁拿起刀开始切蔬菜。  
  
Merlin一直都很爱听Lance切东西的声音。他发现刀敲在木质砧板上稳定的噔、噔、蹬的声音让人很宽心，但现在它给人感觉不过是另一种时间流逝的标志。当Lance开始把辣椒切成薄片时，Merlin费尽了力才阻止自己收回手然后给自己的肚子来上一拳。  
  
Merlin颤抖着吸了口气，紧紧攥住了汤勺。他一秒也忍受不了了，他问，“Arthur最近怎么样？”  
  
Lance刀的动作停住了，Merlin急匆匆地说，“抱歉，抱歉，这只是——”   
  
“不，Merlin，”Lance从旁边瞥了他一眼，“我——我有好几星期没和Arthur说过话了。”   
  
Merlin皱起眉毛，“这怎么可能？”   
  
“他——他辞职了，Merlin。”   
  
那就感觉所有空气都被突然挤出了Merlin的肺部。“什么？”  
  
“他辞职了。我以为——“Lance摇了摇头，“在那天早晨之后。我是说，我有最后一个客人，明确指名要他，他同意了，所以我就让他解约了。不过Merlin，他没告诉你吗？”

   
Merlin视野边缘的事物有点模糊，“那不重要，”他告诉Lance，“不重要。一切都太——和Arthur一起，太——”他摇起了头。  
  
“但我以为…”他虚弱地朝桌子做了个手势，Merlin意识到那里放着三个人的餐具。  
  
“Gwen在哪？”

   
“在她爸家。”   
  
紧接着，他对Lance的每一点怒气都迅速地离开了他的身体。“Lance.”   
  
“我只是想当一个好朋友。”   
  
“你 _是_ 一个好朋友。你是最好的。我很抱歉，我希望——”   
  
“我也是，Merlin。我希望我从未做过这些。”   
  
Merlin立刻转头看向他，他动作太快使酱汁都洒在了Lance完美的橱柜台面上。“别这样说。”   
  
“为什么不呢？”   
  
“ _Lance_.”Merlin捡起被丢在一边的毛巾，开始擦那些汁，他紧紧闭着嘴唇，因为他找不到词来说不管有多受伤，他也从来不会后悔爱上Arthur。  
  
“Merlin,”Lance说，手靠过来放在Merlin的手上，停住了他的动作。   
  
“我没事。”  
  
“你看起来不像没事。你看着累极了，还瘦成了皮包骨。”

   
“呃，”Merlin说，他声音中的轻松听起来就很勉强，“那你最好得让我饱餐一顿了，不是吗？”

   
“Merlin.”  
  
“Lance，拜托。”   
  
Lance用力握了下他的手，说：“好。那好吧，你这个没用的懒骨头，把盘子拿出来吧。”   
  
至少有一阵子，Merlin可以假装一切都几乎没问题。  
  
:::  
  
这一年的夏天过得飞快，消退时也几乎未引人注意。Merlin大部分时间都缩在图书馆里写和校对论文，找到合适的人填好对应的每份文书，小心地让自己足够忙碌好让他不用去审视胸口的疼痛的裂口。

  
八月磕磕绊绊地到来了，夏天灰溜溜地放弃了她的斗争。从头到尾每一页都被反复研读、校对订正，经历完这折磨人的过程，他终于， _终于_ 把论文交上去了，作为庆祝，Merlin在睡懒觉，他发现那种痛苦而心碎的受伤和被背叛的感觉已经被另外的东西代替了：只是爱着Arthur，只那么短暂地拥有他然后又失去他的疼痛感。这感觉并不比其他的来的好过，但至少它是可以忍受的。Merlin把这个看成小小的恩惠。他猜想这将是他这辈子都忘不掉的感觉了。  
  
记下这个念头，Merlin合上眼睛，想着再躺在床上睡15分钟也不错，就在这时——  
  
"What the  _fuck_!"  
  
Merlin唰的坐直身体，冰水从他脸上滴下来。Will在房门口笑得直不起腰，他手里拿着一个粉色的水枪。  
  
“哈哈哈我去，我想这么做好久了。”   
  
“是吗，”Merlin说，用袖子擦了下脸，“原来你想挨一顿揍想了很久了啊？”   
  
“你躺着干嘛呢？”Will说，比划着水枪，“你不是又心碎了，没错吧？”   
  
“没有，”Merlin回话，站起来大踏步地走向Will，“我的心好着呢。”他试图抓过水枪，但Will转身躲开了，“太好了，”他说，“我想给你看样东西。”   
  
结果这个“某样东西”是一辆十年前生产的的钴蓝色福特，Will骄傲地围着它转了一圈然后大大地张开双臂说，“怎么样？”  
  
“是你的车？  
  
“是啊，是不是超级棒？”   
  
“Will，你到底为什么要买车？”   
  
“我是在庆祝，伙计，”Will说着就咧嘴笑了，“我有了一份工作。”   
  
“工作？”  
  
“没错，一份真正的工作，有办公桌，有午休时间还有其他那些。”   
  
Merlin也笑了，“从上个月招聘会上得来的？”   
  
“正解。”Will打开车门，“进来吧。”  
  
“你确实知道该怎么开，对吧？”   
  
Will的嘴角咧成一个令人害怕的弧度。  
  
原来…Will的确知道怎么开车，虽然没飙到脖子好像要断的速度但也把Merlin吓得够呛。他们摇下车窗，打开了收音机，Merlin脑袋后仰靠在头垫上，让风拍过他的头发。  
  
“是不是很棒？”Will喊道。

  
“棒极了。”Merlin赞同地说。  
  
他们漫无目的地兜了会风，最后在一个公园里停下来了。在几棵树间找着了一个阳光充足的位置，他们四肢大开地躺在了草地上。  
  
“你有工作了，我很开心。”Merlin说，把脸转向阳光的方向。   
  
“嗯。你完成了毕业论文，我找到了工作；我们已经差不多是像样的大人了。”   
  
Merlin睁开一只眼睛打量了一下Will尽是破洞的牛仔裤，还有自己亟需换新的运动鞋，“对啊真的很像了。”   
  
“有一个，呃——”Will拽了一把草，把它扔到风中，“我还有一件事也想告诉你。”   
  
“那就告诉我啊。”  
  
“我，呃——”   
  
Merlin抬眼看着Will的脸，“你呃？”  
  
“我认识了一个人。”  
  
“噢，Will，不，”Merlin呻吟一声，踢了下Will的脚，“别伤我的心。”

  
“你知道你永远是我的第一位的，”他回答，戳了下Merlin的肋骨。  
  
“喂，停手，”他抓住Will的手把它推远了，“跟我说说她吧。她人好吗？”   
  
Will笑了，“好？她…特别好。在伦敦最大的实验室之一工作，不是那种能瞧得上我的人，但Morgana——”   
  
“那是她的名字？”   
  
Will点头，“她是爱尔兰人。迷人极了。一双绿色的眼睛，还有那头不可思议的头发，一直垂到这儿——”他在他的腰附近含糊地比划了下。“而且她很傲慢，”他笑了，“难以置信的傲慢。不过想到她有多聪明和漂亮…但她也很亲切，你知道吗？她真的很…说实话我有点迷上她了。”   
  
“啧啧，William，听听你自己。我觉得你爱上她了。”   
  
Will翻了个白眼，“不，还没到那种程度。我们才约会过三次，两次正餐还有一次在咖啡馆，但是，我也不知道，我真的很喜欢她。所以我想让你知道。”   
  
Merlin不禁咧嘴笑了。他认识Will这么多年了，除了在吹嘘她是一个多么多么棒的性伙伴之外，他从来没说过哪个女孩的什么事。他现在的这种进展让Merlin想要吃吃笑出来，跟回到了14岁似的，甚至…他也许还有点骄傲。“真不错，Will。她听起来…不论是怎样的女人驯服了你，我都想见见。”   
  
“你没有——”Will转开头躲着阳光，“你没有不开心什么的吧？”   
  
“为什么我会不开心？你知道我不是真的爱着你，对吧？”   
  
“是啊，为此我感谢上帝。只是你这个春天过得很不好。我只是不想让你…不想勉强你接受*。”（shove your face in it or anything.）  
  
“Will，”Merlin说，使力撑起自己，低头看向自己最好的朋友，一年又一年，他陪着他挺过了任何、所有事，他知道他的中间名但从来没嘲笑过它，他从来记不住他生日但每次出去度假都会寄给他明信片，他还让Merlin从他自己永远想象不到的深切悲伤中恢复过来。“我总是只想让你开心，不管是什么形式。懂了吗？”   
  
Will弯起嘴角，稍微有点脸红，“嗯，懂了。”   
  
“你随时都可以和我说任何事。”   
  
听完，Will的表情认真起来了，他说：“你也是。”   
  
Merlin皱起眉毛，“怎么这么严肃？”   
  
Will扯起了另一丛草，“我能问你个问题吗？”   
  
“问吧。”  
  
“你怎么会从来没和我说起过Arthur？”   
  
Merlin站起来，拍掉裤子上的草屑，“我们该回去了。”   
  
“不成，”Will说，“你开始谈之前我们哪也不去。钥匙是我拿着哦。”   
  
“那我就走回去，”Merlin高声说，他已经准备照他说的话做了可Will扣紧了他的脚踝。“不可能。这儿离我们的公寓有10千米而且——”   
  
“那这算怎么回事？你他妈绑架我？”   
  
“哦，别说得那么夸张，”Will说，“你自愿上的车啊。冷静点，你生气时说的脏话太多了。”   
  
“听着，”Merlin开口，而且老天啊，他的确 _是_ 生气了，事实上，狂怒了；他的双手在颤抖。Will在这好几个月以来都一直很善解人意，从来没有给他施加哪怕一点压力，为此Merlin不知道有多感激。而现在他被困在这样一个偏僻的公园里，Will的手指甲还掐进了他的脚踝。“我知道你是在——”他含糊地挥了下手，“有了你的新车，新工作，还有你那个新女友，但这一切都和我没关系，行吗？”   
  
“我从来没说过它有关。”   
  
“那就停止表现得像个——我也说不清——像个该死的尤达大师*或什么。”（Yoda，星战角色）   
  
Will咧开嘴笑了，说，“尤达？”但Merlin不想让这事一笑了之。 他想发脾气，想怒骂，想对全世界大吼，但Will是他面前唯一的人。  
  
“你不懂，Will——”

   
“那是因为你不愿意 _告诉_ 我。”

   
“很好。”Merlin在胸前交叉起双臂，在带着凉意的空气中发着抖，“很好，Will。你想让我从哪开始说？说我和Matthew分手后有多么受打击所以我去找了Lance——没错，”Merlin说，这时Will的眼睛睁大了，“你想的没错。Arthur是个男妓。曾经是个男妓。怎样都好，这不重要，因为我他妈爱上他了。我的心也为他碎了。”   
  
“Merlin——”  
  
“不！”Merlin喊道。现在既然他开始了，他似乎停不下来了。所有被他压抑在心里几个月的事，每一件黑暗的不愉快的事都涌现出来，Will正用震惊的眼神看着他。“不，Will，你不明——所有Matthew做过的事，Arthur做得恐怕比他多十几倍。只除了他会有报酬。而且我——”Merlin苦笑了一声，“总之，我竟然就那么爱上他了，我都不知道哪边更可怜，我还是他，因为Arthur是——他是那么的令人惊叹…他拍了那些照片，Will，它们真的好看极了。当我看着它们的时候，就好像——就好像我在注视着他这个人真正的模样。你能理解吗？他本来应该的样子。而且我好 _想_ 他，Will。该死，我真的好想他。”   
  
慢慢地，Merlin注意到他又坐下来了，双腿屈起来靠在胸口，额头也抵上了膝盖。Will温暖坚定的手放在他腰上，他的声音很柔和。

  
“我以为你已经好些了。”   
  
Merlin喷了口鼻息，然后在牛仔裤上蹭了下鼻子。“我也以为。”   
  
Will在他背上画着小小的圈，Merlin能感到自己渐渐冷静下来了。当他的呼吸不再不稳之后，他侧过头，把脸颊搁在膝盖上，说，“谢谢。”  
  
Will的嘴角上扬了，“没关系。”  
  
“你是个很好的朋友。”   
  
“对，嗯，你妈妈是个很好的厨师。”   
  
Merlin感到他的嘴唇正在形成一个真心实意的笑，“我们该回去了。”   
  
晚些时候，当他们坐在地上，两人中间摆着盒披萨，看《神秘博士》的时候，Will说，“我在想。”   
  
“哦噢。”  
  
Will丢了片蘑菇给他。“我觉得你应该打给Arthur。”   
  
“Will，别。”   
  
“我是认真的。”   
  
“这我知道。但是——”   
  
“你说了是 _曾经_ 。他 _曾_ 是个男妓。”   
  
Merlin扯着他披萨的酥皮，然后把碎屑丢回盒子里。“Lance说他辞职了。但我不能，Will，我真的做不到。”   
  
“你和他在一起的时候很开心。”Will又强调了一句，“我是说，当他没有让你心碎然后留你放任自己搞得臭烘烘的时候。我从来没见你那么开心过。”

   
“我现在也没有 _不_ 开心啊，Will。”   
  
“我觉得你值得比‘没有不开心’更好的。”   
  
Merlin轻轻吐了口气，低咒了一句。爱着Arthur，对Merlin来说太超过了，在他的胸腔里占据了太多地方，而失去他…Merlin不确定他坚强到还能经得起第二次。“我做不到，Will。我明白你说的意思，真的，而且我很感激。但是——”   
  
“Merlin——”

  
“不是，Will。我不能再冒这个险了。求你别管这件事了。”   
  
Will张开嘴，好像还有什么话要说，但似乎转念一想，又放弃了。他的视线转回到电视上，评论道：“又是戴立克*。”（Dalek，《神秘博士》里的一个种族，反派）  
  
Merlin嗯了一声表示同意。他们安静地看完了剧。每次Merlin瞥向Will，Will都马上移开了目光。  
  
:::  
  
树叶开始纷纷落下，秋天很快转凉。Will没再提过Arthur，但他说过的话一直在Merlin脑子里大声回放，使得有几个晚上他都没怎么睡着。爱，他认为，现在还不值得去考虑。但他确实很想念Arthur，想念他的笑，他糟透了的玩笑，而且如果Merlin不在的话，Arthur永远不会吃蔬菜，他很可能年轻轻轻就憔悴到因为憩室炎或者别的什么死掉。  
  
朋友，他思忖着，将这个词放在嘴里咀嚼。和Arthur做朋友。这…大概是疯了吧。比起友情，Merlin大概还是有点太爱他了*，但关系到Arthur时，倾听理智的声音从来都不是他的强项。（*Merlin is probably still a little too in love with Arthur to even be considering it.  
  
不管他试了多少次，Merlin都没能把Arthur的号码从他手机里删掉。他拿出手机，打开编辑新信息的界面，开始键入。他弓着腰看着手机，花了十分钟输入了一长串信息，详述一些‘建立一段新的友谊’的基本准则和约定，然后，对着自己嫌弃地啧了一声，他把那段话删了个干净。他打出 _咖啡？_ 然后在他能退缩之前按了‘发送’。他对自己满意地点点头，然后在手机提示音响起的时候马上跌下了椅子。  
  
“老天，”他说。他抓到了他的手机，就坐在地上打开了那条新信息，上面简单地写着， _好_ 。  
  
“操。”Merlin停顿了一下，大拇指悬到键盘上方。他输入了 _什么时候？_  
  
还不到十秒钟，他的手机就再次响了起来。 _现在？_  
  
Merlin笑得有点打颤。 _去哪？_    
  
_咖啡店。_

  
他重重地呼出口气。 _二十分钟后？_    
  
他还没来得及放下手机，又是一声提示音。那条短信写着 _好_ 。接着，半秒之后，又来了一条。Merlin打开它。 _谢谢。_

  
手颤抖着，Merlin跑去刷牙了。  
  
:::  
  
尽管Merlin让他几乎要对那的拿铁上瘾了，但自从他们分手后，Arthur已经很久没有去过那家咖啡馆了。那里的能量完全不对劲；不知怎的，那个地方似乎是属于Merlin的，属于在一起的他们俩的，所以Arthur躲得远远的。另外，他也冒不起可能会在那碰到Merlin的险；他完全没准备好要怎么应对那种情况。但当他收到Merlin建议去喝杯咖啡的短信时，它是Arthur想到的第一个地方，他也提议了要去那儿——在他有时间认真考虑之前。  
  
这个地方让人心脏几乎停跳般的熟悉，温暖、舒适，闻起来是咖啡和旧书的味道。Arthur点了单，仔细地在房间里寻找Merlin那一头显眼的乱糟糟的黑发，然后在最远的角落里看到了他，他正低着脑袋看书，Arthur的心脏开始在胸腔里不顾一切地怦怦直跳。他穿着一件蓝色的旧衬衫，Arthur过去喜欢把这件衬衣往上推过他的腹部，接着伸手探进它的下方。他还蓄着让人印象相当深刻的胡须，下巴边是一圈深色的阴影。他看起来不像是第一次见面时Arthur以为的小孩子，也不像是Arthur熟知的那个24岁的学生，而像是他想要与之共度余生的男人。有那么几秒钟，Arthur想过要转身逃跑，但接着，Merlin抬起头，看到了他。他的表情明亮起来，笑着举起一只手打招呼。Arthur端起他的咖啡，小心地在桌子间穿过，绕了几下到了房间的另一头。  
  
“嗨，”他说，在Merlin对面的椅子上坐下来。他扬起眉毛，指向他的下巴。  
  
“嗨。”Merlin咧开嘴，若有所思地摸了一把他的胡子。“没错。”  
  
他的笑容让Arthur 觉得他心底一些黑色的郁结正在打开。“我喜欢它。”   
  
“是吗？Lance说它让我看起来像个没用的懒鬼。”   
  
Arthur内心深处涌现出一种渴望，“Lance最近好吗？”   
  
“很好。他很好。他和Gwen终于定下了结婚的日子。”   
  
“真的？我还以为他俩是那种永远就停在订婚状态的情侣之一呢。”   
  
“你想得到吗，唯一一个明显比Lance还要恐怖的人，竟然会是Guinevere？”   
  
“我早就怀疑了。”   
  
Merlin把脑袋向后一靠，笑起来。他回视Arthur的时候，眼角弯出几道细纹，他呼了口气说，“老天，见到你的感觉真好。”

   
Arthur开始感觉自己的脸可能都要笑裂了。“我也是。”  
  
“我原本以为这会更怪点的。”   
  
“但你还是打给我了。”   
  
“严格来说，我是发的短信。”   
  
“嗯，如果你想较真的话——”   
  
他们看着对方笑了一下，如果Arthur能试着忘记Merlin已经不再是他的，他也已经不再有权利在桌子这头沉迷地看着他，对他来说会更轻松也更简单。事实上，他也确实稍微这么做了。只是一小会，他就和Merlin坐在那儿，放任自己凝视着他。最后，Merlin清了清嗓子，垂下视线看着他的咖啡杯。  
  
Arthur向后靠着椅背，“所以婚礼是什么时候？”   
  
“明年三月，”Merlin说，“Gwen下定决心要成为春日新娘。”   
  
“那，给。”Arthur拿出钱包，从桌上朝Merlin滑过去一张他的名片，“把这个交给她。”

  
“这是什么？”他问。

  
“让Gwen给我打个电话。我会给她特别优惠。”   
  
“这是——”Merlin把名片拿在手里转了一圈，“你现在真的在干摄影了？”   
  
“正在努力。它不是——只是婚纱照之类的，没有什么特别重要的，但总算是个开始。”他想告诉Merlin这有多难，有时候他甚至不能平衡收支，还有，不停地拍着那些幸福的、显然也是相爱着的人们的一张一张又一张照片，那些天是多么令人无法忍受，但工作结束之后，他却睡得很好，太好了，最后他还想告诉他，他觉得一直以来也许他就是那个他注定要在一起的人。  
  
“所以你——”他紧紧闭上了嘴唇。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“没什么。我会交给她的。”   
  
Merlin掏出他自己的钱包，把名片放进去。Arthur发现自己无比渴望着他仍旧可以探过手去，用自己的手纠缠住那些手指。  
  
“你最近怎么样？”   
  
“我，呃——”Merlin清了下嗓子，伸出一根手指沿着马克杯的边缘划动着，“我还不错。完成了我的毕业论文。”   
  
“哇噢。”  
  
“是啊。”Merlin笑着摇摇头。

  
“太棒了。恭喜你。”   
  
“谢谢。”  
  
然后，深呼吸了一次，Arthur下决心开口了，“听我说。”   
  
“Arthur，我们不必这样。”   
  
他意识到他放在桌上的手握成了拳。他舒展开手指，手掌心朝下压着。“不，Merlin，我需要把这个说清楚。拜托，就是…那个晚上——你也用不着相信我，Merlin，不过那个晚上——我真的向Lance递了辞呈。他手上有个客人，有一个家伙明确要求了——我应该拒绝的。我已经破坏了Lance的大概五十条规矩，也违反了协议，但他答应了他会让我解约，如果——”他颤抖着吸了口气，“我应该拒绝的。对不起。”   
  
“Arthur.”   
  
“我只是想让你知道。”   
  
“你知不知道——”Merlin低头看着他的咖啡，笑了一声，“第一次那晚，我甚至没有——我整个人都浑浑噩噩的，在和Matthew分手后，所有我想要的就只是某样…就一个晚上，某样不会让我心碎的东西。”   
  
这些话像利刃般刺穿了Arthur，“Merlin.”  
  
他抬手止住了他的话头。“而且我已经…在过去的这几个月里，我想了一千种办法，想了一千次我应该结束这一切了。但即使到现在，在所有事之后，Arthur，我还是不会选择其中任何一种。”   
  
Arthur猛地抬起头；他对上了Merlin的双眼，明亮的令人惊异的蓝色。他已经在想要爬过这张该死的桌子，将脸颊埋进Merlin肩窝的冲动边缘了，这时Merlin说，“我会很开心，Arthur，如果我们可以做朋友。”   
  
就是这么回事了。比他期待的多，比他渴望的少，而且Arthur疼得像是真的被打了一下似的。痛苦的表情一闪而过，他紧紧闭上眼睛。他深深吸了口气，然后睁开双眼，对上了Merlin的视线。他点了点头。“好啊。”  
  
Merlin轻吐了口气，“好。”

  
“朋友。”  
  
Merlin颔首，“可能这样最好。”   
  
“好极了。那就这样吧。”Arthur从桌子边向后退了一些，“如果这样能解决——”   
  
“等等—”  
  
“怎么了，Merlin？”Arthur说。他听起来粗鲁无礼，而他甚至都没试着控制一下。  
  
Merlin蹙眉摇了下头，“我不觉得你会是对这件事生气的那一个。”  
  
“噢，那真是抱歉了。我不知道现在你才是掌控我情绪的那个人了。”   
  
“给我等下。”  
  
“你想从我这得到什么，Merlin？”   
  
“我想——”  
  
“朋友，”Arthur说，狠狠地从嘴里吐出这个词，“好。这部分我懂了。”   
  
“所以你在气——”   
  
“我不想跟你做 _朋友_ ，Merlin。我是说，真心的。我不想…我也说不清，跟你一起去酒吧，和你一块喝酒，一起看足球赛。我不想站在那，然后看着你…”Arthur松开他握紧的拳头，在桌子上展平手掌，“我不想就这么，在你身边什么也不做的看着你爱上另一个人，我很清楚…你和我，是这么久以来唯一一件对我有意义的事。所以，不，Merlin，不。我不想做你的朋友。”   
  
“Arthur.”  
  
Arthur站了起来。他最后一次让视线掠过Merlin仰着的脸，然后他摇摇头。“这是个糟透了的主意。”   
  
“ _Arthur_.”  
  
麻木地，Arthur走到门口。他的手颤得厉害，以至于他试了两次才打开门，当他成功时，秋天带着凉意的微风拍上他的脸，惊得他找回了自己的感官。他转向右边，接着又改变主意向左走去，走了几步，然后又飞快地走了几步，加大了他的步伐，急切地想要在他和其他一切事物之间创造更多空间。不快、羞辱和恳求在他胃里翻搅，这些情绪一路爬上喉咙。他不能相信刚刚发生了什么，不能相信他对Merlin _说了_ 什么…他咽下一声呜咽。他就不应该觉得有哪个人会…他突然开始跑起来，经过了一个带着一群小孩的妈妈，然后是一对胳膊挽在一起说说笑笑的情侣。他没有去管他们惊讶的目光，把冰冷的空气吸进肺里；只要他不停下来……

   
接着，他的胳膊被猛地往后拉了一下；有个人牵着他让他转过身，他撞上了一个单薄的胸膛。之后， _上帝啊_ ，整个世界他最亲爱、最熟悉的一双手捧住了他的脸，让他抬起头，下一秒Merlin的嘴唇就贴在了他的嘴唇上。Arthur将他整个身体投进Merlin的怀抱，紧紧闭上眼睛。这个…这个就是他世界里所缺少的，唯一重要的，牵住了他让他的灵魂不至于碎成几瓣儿飞走。  
  
“Merlin。”他哽咽着说。  
  
"Arthur, Arthur."  
  
他把自己的额头抵着Merlin的，体味着他们的肌肤挨在一起的感觉，伸出一只胳膊环住Merlin的腰，另一只手放到了他肩胛骨中间的凹陷处，甚至还用力让他们贴得更紧。他永远也不想比现在这个距离更远地离开这个男人了。  
  
“我还想着——”  
  
“那就是你的问题了，不是吗？”Merlin在他发间低声说，“你应该知道最好别去想。”  
  
他笑了，感觉到他呼出的热气让Merlin的脖子上冒出了鸡皮疙瘩。Merlin颤抖着说，“没事了，Arthur。你不用再逃了。”   
  
不管搂着Merlin的感觉有多好，Arthur也不能让这种发言就这么过了。他向后仰，看着Merlin的眼睛扬起了眉毛，"Merlin."  
  
“噢，拜托。我只是试着表现得浪漫点。现在这样有点像电影里的场景，对吧？我只是想要有我自己的小时刻*。”（*I'm trying to have a moment）  
  
Arthur咧开嘴，把脸颊再次贴到Merlin脖颈边，“只要你想，我们以后还有大把的时间*。” （*We can have as many moments as you want.）  
  
他们还是站在人行道的正中间，Arthur能察觉到那些去购物的人和他们擦身而过。一阵大风卷着落叶从空中吹过，又轻轻扫过他们脚边，街对面还有个人在对着他俩吹口哨。他们之间还有几百成千上万件事要说。还有好多要解决、要决定和要道歉的事，而Arthur也知道他们之间的这个，不管他们在一起会是怎样，它都不会轻松或是容易。  
  
但这一刻，Arthur一点也不在乎。他只是闭上双眼，紧紧地抱着他。

 

FIN

 


End file.
